The Babysitter
by KatelynnBB
Summary: While home recovering from an injury Dean Ambrose finds himself drawn to his nieces' babysitter. He tries to fight his feelings, but the more time they spend together the more he wants her. The only problem is she won't give him the time of day. How will he win her heart, and prove to her he is a good man?
1. Doubt It

_**Here is the beginning of my Dean Ambrose story! I hope you like it. Here are a few notes:**_

_**Dean will be referred to as "Dean" the whole story instead of switching from Jon to Dean and so on...it gets confusing as heck, and annoying. I understand his name is Jon in "real life", but for story's sake he'll just be Dean :)**_

_**My OC's name is Megan.**_

_**Also, I tried to find some info on his childhood/personal life, but came up pretty empty so I'm writing this with no real knowledge of his upbringing. So, if there is a mistake that you notice, forgive me I've already admitted my fault :)**_

_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, DUH.**_

**Chapter 1**

_"Oh, that looks like a nasty fall for Ambrose here in front of our announce table!"_ Dean could still here Jerry Lawler's voice echoing in his mind. This injury was going to cost him eight weeks of his career, and creatively, he had no idea where he would stand once he returned.

For now, he was headed home from the hospital after surgery on his wrist. His mood wasn't too bright as he saw the face of his sister.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still not smiling.

"You can't drive, Dean. I came to take you home." his mother beamed at him.

He rolled his eyes, bit his lip, and looked down at the floor before looking up at his sister. She looked different, better than the last time he saw her.

"Sis...you look good." he said before standing and gathering his belongings. They left the hospital soon after, and Dean sat in the backseat as his sister drove to his house.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked him.

He thought about saying no. He was really tired, but he was also hungry, and he admitted to himself that he needed to spend some time with his family. He hadn't been around much lately. Actually, he'd never really been around much. Now that he was older he was regretting it. At age 27 he felt older than he should.

He loved wrestling, but he knew his body was suffering the consequences. He had numerous scars, and suffered aches and pains on a daily basis. He'd been very extreme, very young. He was hardcore, but now that he was in the WWE he could relax.

The matches, though tough, challenging, and extreme at times were nothing compared to his older matches. The matches that left him, bloody, beaten, broken, but still feeling like the owned the world.

"You know what sis, I think I'll just crash at your place for a few days if that's okay." he said.

He could hear the smile in his sister's voice, "I'd love that!"

Once they arrived at his sister's house they were greeted by the sound of girlish giggles, and feet running across the hardwood. In a flash two pint-sized blonde girls ran past them, followed by a full grown blur of brunette hair as she chaised them.

"Girls! Calm down." Dean's sister Angie chided them. They were too far gone to hear her, and the brunette woman stopped, and propped her hand on the wall to catch her breath as she called after the girls, "Your mother is home girlies, and she said to calm down!" she yelled with a smile.

"Wow, the girls have gotten big." Dean said as they filed in the doorway.

"Yeah, they're six now." Angie smiled.

Just then, the brunette woman walked up to Angie. She was wearing a green hoodie, with blue jeans, and white socks. Her hair was falling around her face in soft waves, and her eyes were the same color as her hoodie, Dean noticed.

She was pretty. More than pretty, she was gorgeous. And a stranger. He didn't know her at all, but yet his family seemed perfectly familiar with her.

"The girls have had their bath, hair brushed, homework done, ate dinner, and ready for bed." she smiled as she began slipping on her tennis shoes.

"Ready for bed? They're bouncing off the walls." Angie laughed.

"Oh, they're just slaphappy." the pretty brunette smiled as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

She leaned in and gave Angie a quick hug before turning to leave.

"Wait, Megan. I want you to meet my brother, Dean." Angie said as she touched Dena's shoulder.

"Megan, this is Dean. Dean, this is the girls' baby-sitter, and my friend Megan."

Megan studied to man before her. Blue jeans, black t-shirt, bulging muscles and shaggy hair hanging in his eyes like he didn't give a care.

"Hey," she stuck out her hand, and he accepted it in a handshake.

"Hey." he replied cooly.

She eyed the brace on his wrist. "How was the surgery?" she asked.

"Hell." he replied.

A man of few, or carefully chosen words.

"Okay then." Megan bit her lip and moved her gaze to Angie, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"See you then. Be careful on your way home."

Once she was gone Angie turned to Dean, "Way to be rude."

He only shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the couch. "Where's Rich? Why'd you need a sitter, he at work or something?"

Angie stiffened, and then drew back her shoulders, looked her younger brother in the eye and told him the truth.

"Rich left me. It was about seven months ago."

"What?!" Dean sat up on the couch and looked at his sister in shock. Now he really felt guilty about not being around lately. Not caring enough to even phone home.

"Yeah. So I hired Megan to help with the girls. I offered to pay her, but she declined. I still give her money, anyway." Angie shrugged, "She's a nice girl. And she's great with the girls. I leave for work around 5:30, so she gets here then and stays and gets the girls ready for school, does some cleaning or whatever around the house, and is here when they get off the bus. She's a miracle."

"She sounds great. Where'd you guys meet?" he asked.

She smiled at her brother, and chuckled, "Church, actually."

"Oh, so she's one of those girls." he said as he leaned back against the couch again.

"What do you mean by "those girls"?" Angie asked.

"You know what I mean."

"No, not really. She's really nice, Dean. You'll like her once you get to know her."

"Doubt it."


	2. Damn

**Chapter 2**

Dean was used to getting up early. It was an inner alarm clock that he couldn't turn off. He was wandering silently around the house at 5:00 am when he bumped into something...something warm, and soft, and surprisingly fragrant. Vanilla? Whatever it was it smelled good.

He knew just then who he'd bumped in to. Megan, the baby-sitter from last night. The baby-sitter who gets here at five everyday to watch his nieces. She gave a little squeal and stumbled backwards. Without thinking, Dean grabbed her waist, and tried to steady her.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, out of breath for some reason. The reason being she couldn't breath with this man's hands on her like that.

Dean chuckled, low, and deep, "It's okay. I forgot about you."

"Excuse me?" she asked as she pried his big hands from her hips one by one.

"I forgot you get here so early." he clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry again for bumping into you." she turned and practically ran upstairs.

Dean went on about his business of the day. He headed to the gym nearby. There wasn't much he could do with a bum wrist, but he'd be damned if he was going to get out of shape because of it.

As he was running on the treadmill, in his own little world he couldn't stop the thoughts of the pretty baby-sitter from flittering into his mind. She didn't seem to like him very much, and she obviously wasn't a wrestling fan.

Any other woman would have thrown herself at him. Yeah, that happened all the time, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't taken advantage of that a time or two. It wasn't like an every night thing, but once in a while a guy gets lonley on the road. Especially if no one is waiting for him at home.

He sighed, and jumped off the treadmill, wiping sweat from his brow with a towel that was draped around his shoulders. He glanced at his watch. It was 8:30. Meaning his nieces were already gone for school. He'd meant to leave the gym in time to say good morning to them, but he lost track of time.

He headed back home to his sister's house. Earlier, he saw her grass needed mowed terribly, so he decided to do that later. He let himself in with his key, and headed upstairs for a shower. He listened for any sounds of Megan, and determined that he was alone.

He let the water wash away the sweat, and refresh him. He was careful not to get his wrist brace wet. When he was finished he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed down the hall to the guest bedroom. He thought he heard something and he turned to see what it was, only to turn around and walk smack into Megan.

For the second time that day.

"Whoa!" he said a little loudly.

She put a hand to her heart and gasped. "You again."

"Yeah, me. I'll be here for a while." he said shortly while admiring her lips.

At 6'4 he towered over her while she was left staring at his chest. She let out a breath and Dean _swore_ he heard her whisper, "Oh. My. God." under her breath.

He smirked.

"What are you doing here again?" he asked while she shook her head to clear the bad thoughts from her traitorous brain.

"I- I clean the house while the girls are at school." she stuttered out.

He took a moment to admire the fragrance of her hair, and the way it fell past her shoulders in those soft waves.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm just heading to my room to-"

"Put a shirt on." she finished his sentence with a tinge of annoyance and attraction in her voice.

"I was going to say get dressed, but yeah, I'll be putting a shirt on as part of the process."

Her cheeks grew red, and she tried to step around him, "I have to finish cleaning." She stared at the floor and her shoulder brushed his bare bicep as she passed by him.

This girl was a mystery to him. One minute she was going toe to toe with him, and the next she seemed shy, and almost like she was afraid of him. He decided it was better if she just stayed away from him and vise versa.

But after running into her three more times that day Dean realized it was going to be impossible to avoid Megan. Honestly, he didn't want to, but she didn't seem to feel the same way. All he knew was that sparks were flying between them, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

Later that night when Angie got home, she was laying on the couch reading a book when Dean sank down into the recliner beside her.

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"How old is that baby-sitter?"

Angie dropped her book onto her stomach and turned to face him.

"Why?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Just wondering how old she is...didn't know that was a crime."

"She's 22. She just graduated college in May, and has been working for me ever since. If you're thinking I shouldn't trust her with the girls because she's so young, you can relax. She's amazing with them, and I've never met anyone more responsible." Angie said.

The room was silent for a moment. Dean chose his next words carefully, "Sis, what happened with you and the ex?" Dean avoided saying his name.

Angie sighed, "To tell you the truth I don't even know. I came home one night from a 14 hour shift at the hospital, and found him in bed with another woman. Literally. The girls were asleep in their rooms down the hall." she covered her mouth, and tried to hold back the tears that fell.

"I've never talked about it, Dean. Its all very...fresh. It was supposed to be forever. It was supposed to last until we were old and gray. We were supposed to be a team." she choked out as she furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Dean moved from the recliner to sit beside his sister on the couch. He pulled her into his arms. As her brother he should have been there for her. They were the only family they had, and he'd just left her to deal with this alone while he traveled the world.

He wanted to find Rich Warden and beat the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Ang. Really, I am." he offered.

"I know, Dean. I just- I tried to deal with this by myself. The only person I've relied on through this was Megan. She's been such a Godsend throughout this whole ordeal. I found her about a month after he left, and she's been helping ever since."

"She sounds like a nice girl." he said. At that comment his sister smiled, and turned to him.

"I told you that you'd like her. Did you two get to talk today?" she asked as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Not much." he shrugged, "I don't think she likes me."

"She's just shy, and honeslty until she was 19 she wasn't allowed to be around boys, so you might intimidate her a little. You're very...masculine." she said with a smile.

Was it wrong that knowing he intimidated her gave him a sick satisfaction?

"Why wasn't she allowed to be around boys?" he asked.

"Her parents were super crazy religious. When she moved out, and got away from them she started living life how she wanted. She goes to a normal church now, not some religiously crazed cult, and she has a boyfriend, and..."

Dean stopped listening after her heard "She has a boyfriend"

Damn. Seriously damn.


	3. Don't You Own A Shirt?

**Chapter 3**

She had a boyfriend. Just great. That meant that he could never act upon this insane attraction for her. He didn't sleep well last night, and this morning he was already sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot black coffee when Megan walked in quiet as a mouse.

He had turned on the light over the stove so she would see him when she walked in. He didn't want to take the risk of scaring her again in the dark kitchen. She was carrying a brown paper bag that she sat on the counter. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, and her hair was up in a long poytail.

Dean found himself disappointed a little that he didn't get to openly oogle her hair today.

"Morning." he offered quietly.

"Good morning." she answered without looking up. She began emptying the contents of the bag into the refrigerator, and when she was done she walked into the living room. Dean followed her, and sat down beside her on the couch. He was shirtless again this morning, and he did it on purpose because he knew it flustered her.

"What's in the backpack? I thought Angie told me you'd already graduated college?" he asked as he sat his coffee cup on the end table and scooted closer to her.

"I did. I tutor on the weekends, and I'm a TA for a professor in the mornings twice a week, and sometimes he has me grade papers. So, I have to learn the material for my tutoring students so I know how to help them, and also make sure these papers are graded correctly." she sighed and let out a little laugh, "Don't you own a shirt?"

She finally looked him in the eye, and Dean wished she hadn't because now he was getting lost. Lost in her perfect green eyes.

Pulling himself back to reality he smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"Then why don't you put one on?" she asked

"'Cause I knew it would fluster you if I didn't. And you're cute when you're blushing."

Megan sat with her mouth hanging open, and a deep red blush creeping up her neck, and coloring her cheeks. Had she just heard huim correctly? Wow, this guy was straight forward.

Before she could respond he got up, and walked upstairs. Leaving her alone on the couch to fume. The _nerve_ of this dude. Seriously, who says stuff like that? What made him think he had the right to talk to her that way. She wasn't some slut in a bar! She was his nieces' baby-sitter for goodness sake!

She sighed, got back to grading papers, and tried to put all thoughts of Dean Ambrose out of her head. That was easier said than done. With his brown shaggy hair, his lips, and the way the man refused to put on a shirt and left his muscles and chest on display.

"Get a grip, girl!" she said out loud to herself.

Yes, okay she thought he was attracive. Okay, downright sexy. But that didn't mean she liked him. No, he was rude, cocky, and on top of that he hadn't been there for Angie when she needed him. Even if she could overlook all those things, and she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could, she had Drake.

They'd only been together for four months, but she really liked him. He was her age, smart, funny, and was always so nice to her. He had even been staying at her apartment for the past few weeks while his place was repaired from being flooded.

So, Mr. Dean Ambrose needed to go away. Megan sighed inwardly. She knew he wasn;t going anywhere, any time soon. It was up to her to stay away from him. The problem was that the more time she spent around him, the more drawn to him she felt. There was just something about him.

A few moments later she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She didn't even have to look up to know who they belonged to.

"Later." he called from the doorway.

She couldn't stop herself from asking, "Where are you going?"

"Gym. The headed into the city for physical therapy." he held up his wrist.

"Oh, well have a good day." she managed a smile.

"You too babe. You need anything while I'm out?" he asked.

"Don't call me babe, and no thanks." she said.

"Alrighty, see ya." he called as he headed out the door.

Good. Now that he was gone she could concentrate again. Except she couldn't.

Later that day while the girls were still at achool and Angie was at work Megan heard someone mowing the lawn. She listened for a minute before peering out of a window and seeing it was Dean. She smiled. Maybe he was agood guy after all.

She chastisied herself. Yes, he was a decent guy, but that didn't mean she should be fantising about him every waking moment of the day. At least he was wearing a shirt now.

After a while, the mower shut off and Dean came to stand beside her in the kitchen.

"Here." she handed him a cold glass of ice tea.

"Thanks." he took it without hesitation, and their hands briefly touched.

"Thank you for mowing the grass." she smiled.

"No problem. You know, I haven't been around much. Certainly wasn't here when my sis needed me, but I'm here now so I might as well make myself useful." he smiled, and her heart flip flopped to her knees.

He looked at her for a moment until finally she broke the connection and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm before she could leave the room though. He had to at least try, "Hey, Megan, what are you doing tonight?"

"Look," she said as she jerked her arm from his grasp, "You're really nice, but I have a boyfriend so I'd appreciate it if you'd just stop trying to...to..."

"To what?" he asked as he stepped closer...too close.

"To flirt with me or whatever you're doing!"

"Honey, I don't have a reason to flirt with you. I already know you're attracted to me."

"Ugh, just leave me alone, please!" she whispered, almost pleaded.

"Fine." he smiled.

He watched her walk away, knowing that he'd have to back off now. It bothered him that he'd already lost this girl to another guy.

The problem remained. He wanted her, and he hated to admit that he was becoming very attached to her. And she wouldn't let herself give in.

"Good girls." he said while shaking his head.


	4. Drake

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Dean woke early as usual, but he lay staring up at the ceiling until he heard Angie leave, and knew Megan was busy getting the girls up and ready for school. Only then did he stir and walk down to the kitchen to get his coffee.

He wanted to let Megan have her space. Although he knew she was attracted to him, he also had come to respect her enough not to push himself on her and make her do something she would regret.

He watched her with his nieces, and she was amazing. Fun, caring, and also responsible. His nieces respected her, and so did he. It was 7:45 and Megan still hadn't brought the girls down for breakfast. Wondering what the hold up was he ventured upstairs only to fins Megan running frantically back and forth between the bathroom and Haley's room.

He heard crying from the bathroom, and ran in to see what was wrong. Kay was bent over to toilet vomiting profusely. He made sure she was okay before running down the hall to Haley's room to find Megan holding his little niece's hair away from her face while she vomited in a trash can.

Megan looked up at him, "No school today." and she smiled.

How she was remaining calm he had no idea, because he was freaking out!

"Can you go check on Kay, please?" she asked him.

He went back into the bathroom to find Kay sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. "I don't feel good Uncle Dean." she said in a hoarse voice.

Dean was out of his element here. He had no idea what to say to her. But she just looked up at him with sad, tear-filled blue eyes expecting him to make it all better so he opened his arms, and picked her up. Holding her against his chest he could feel the heat radiating off of her tiny little body.

He packed her down the hall to Haley's room where Megan was doing the same thing to his other niece.

"I think Kay has a fever." he said.

"Haley does too. Lets take them downstairs so I can give them some medicine. I also need to change their clothes, and bring some blankets down there so they can be comfortable. I want them to stay down there with me today because I want to be able to get to them if they get sick again." she explained.

Dean thought for a moment, "Well here, hand me Haley, and I'll take them downstairs while you get their clothes and blankets and stuff." He picked up his other niece and hoisted her up onto his other hip. Both the little girls laid their heads onto their uncle's shoulders.

Megan couldn't help but admire the scene before her. It was so sweet. And Dean looked even better when he was holding children she thought.

Pushing all thoughts of the beautiful man before her out of her head she began gathering the girls' clothes and blankets and pillows. When she got downstairs she administered their medicine and they both fell fast asleep on the couch.

Megan was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching them when she felt Dean come up behind her, "So what do you think is wrong with them?, he asked in a deep voice.

"I don't know, hopefully its just a 24 hour flu bug or something." she said while shaking her head.

"They look so...pitiful." he said.

"I know," she answered while turning around to face him. She hadn't realized just how close he'd been standing to her, and his close proximity took her off guard. "Listen Dean, you don't have to stay around here just for me. I'll be fine with the girls, I'm sure you have stuff to do."

He took a step back, giving her her space. "I want to stay. Unless...you don't want me around."

"Its not that." she whispered. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and suddenly Megan couldn't breath. "I don't mind having you here."

"Okay then. I'll stay." he said as he pushed a stray hair out of his eyes.

They didn't have any upset stomach medicine, and Megan had some at her apartment so she gave Dean directions on how to get there and he ran and picked it up for the girls. He admired Megan's home, but frowned when he saw a picture of her and a man he assumed could only be Drake sitting on her counter.

Later that day while Megan was in the kitchen making soup she texted Drake and told him she might not make it home that night, it just depended on whether or not Angie needed her to help with the girls, and how they were feeling.

He text back and said that was fine.

Meanwhile, Dean was in the living room on the couch with the girls. Haley was sitting on his lap, and he had Kay tucked under his arm as they were curled up under a blanket, and he was reading "Sleeping Beauty" to them.

As Megan brought their soup in she stopped and watched the three of them for a moment. A sense of intense longing filled her heart, and she fought to keep it hidden. This man was truely a mystery. He was rough, and tough on televison, and real life, but here and now as she watched him with his nieces there couldn't be a kinder man on the planet.

"And they lived happily ever after. The End." she heard him say.

"Hey girls, your soup is ready." Megan smiled as she brought it in to them.

She got the girls situated and was watching them eat when she felt Dean's hot breath on her neck. It instantly sent shivers down her spine. "Where's my soup?" he asked.

"You, sir, are big enough to make your own dinner." she poked him in the chest.

"Oh, my heart!" he cried dramatically as he put a hand to his chest and pretended to faint, sending the girls into riotous laughter.

Just then, Angie walked through the door. Megan explained how the girls were doing, and that they hadn't thrown up for a few hours. Their fevers were gone as well.

"Do you need me to stay?" Megan asked.

"No, no, you go on home, and I'll see you in the morning" Angie said while giving her a hug.

Dean wanted a hug from her too, but all he got was "Bye, Dean. Thanks for helping today. I really appreciated it." she smiled at him. He decided that was almost better than a hug.

By the time Megan reached her apartment she was exhausted, and she couldn't wait to see Drake. She had forgotten to text him and tell him she was for sure coming home, so she hoped to surprise him.

She unlocked the door, and threw her backpack onto the little table just inside the front door.

"Drake? Hey, I'm home." she said.

There were candles lit everywhere, leading to her bedroom, and she smiled and started giggling. She couldn't believe he did all this for her...she followed a trail of red rose petals to the bedroom door, but stopped when she began to see a trail of clothing...

Drake's shirt, his pants, underwear...a bra...panties...women's sandles.

He heart started beating like crazy, and a cold dread washed over her as she opened her bedroom door quietly to see Drake laying on her bed with a blonde woman on top of him. Completely naked. In her bed. In her home.

Drake caught sight of her in the door, "Megan! Baby! It isn't what it looks like I swear!"

Megan was speechless. Just stood there as they both looked at her like she was the intruder. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of them. She stormed out without saying a word, and got in her car and left.

She drove straight to Angie's house, she was the only person who would understand. She needed to be away from Drake. She needed to process this. Had she really just seen that? Maybe she was mistaken? How could he?

She couldn't control her crying as she knocked on the door. Dean answered.

"Megan! Oh my God what's wrong?!" he asked as he dragged her in the house.

"I- I-..." she choked on her words.

Angie rushed over to them, "What's wrong, Megan. Are you hurt? Tell me, now." Angie said quietly as she checked her over for injuries.

"Drake."

"What about him, honey? Is he okay?" Angie asked.

Megan took a deep breath and looked at Angie as she tried to avoid Dean's gaze. He smoothed a hand over her hair as she finally told Angie what happened.

"I went home. Drake was there. He was...he was...in my bed. He was in my bed with...some _blonde girl_! They were having _sex_ Angie!" she burst into tears again.

Dean's rage boiled over at that point. "I'm gonna fuckin kill him." he said under his breath before storming out and speeding off in his jeep.

"Dean!" Megan cried as she followed him out, but it was too late.


	5. Keep You Safe

_**Hey everyone! Sooooo SORRY to make you wait almost a week for this update! I'm having computer issues :( UGH. Hopefully they will be resolved soon! **_

_**THANK YOU to everyone who FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED!**_

_**As always, I don't own anything except my OC. **_

**Chapter 5**

Dean would be the first to admit he had a temper. A short fuse that when lit could ignite within a split second. Drake was the only reason Megan had been rebuffing him. She was a good person, a loyal girlfriend, and she was determined to stay faithful to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Dean was left out in the cold and this loser was banging some blonde slut behind her back? Oh, he didn't think so! Dean was ready to kill him, his rage was bioling over. Until he glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Megan standing there. Arms wrapped around herself like she was trying to keep out the world. Like she was trying to protect herself from any more hurt.

He wanted to be the one to protect her. The one to hold her hand. The one to comfort her and make her forget about Drake and everything he put her through. He couldn't do that if he was half crazed off trying to kill the guy. He tapped the breaks and pulled a U-turn at the next stop sign.

Megan was headed into the house when he pulled into the driveway. He slammed the jeep in park, and left the door open as he called out her name. She turned and watched him as he sprinted up to her. Without saying a word he pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the girl he'd only known a few days, but felt incredibly close to.

She relented to his embrace and buried her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her hands on his back. She could feel his taunt muscles flexing beneath her palms as he tried to pull her even closer.

He felt her skaing as she pulled away slightly after a moment. Still standing in his arms she looked at the ground and wiped her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Thank you." she murmered.

"For what?" he asked as he moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders.

"For coming back." she told him.

"Hey, as much as I wanna beat the hell out of that dipshit, I'd rather be here with you." he said honestly.

Megan smiled sadly, "I feel like an idiot."

Dean sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "You wanna go for a walk? Or something?"

She looked around. The sun was just beginning to set in the beautiful autumn sky, and suddenly she couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more than take a walk with Dean Ambrose.

"Sure." she agreed, "Just let me get my jacket out of my car."

"No need." he said as he pulled his hoodie over his head, his hair falling in his eyes as he offered it to Megan.

"Thanks." she said quietly while slipping the oversized sweater over her head, and pulling her long locks out from the collar.

Dean stood back and admired her. She looked damn good wearing his clothes.

"Ready?" he stuck out his hand for her to take, and hoped she would.

She glanced at it for a moment, but finally slipped her much smaller hand into his. His attraction to her was so intense, it went beyond anything he'd ever felt. He thought his heart was actually hurting for her and what Drake had just put her through.

They strolled together down the quiet road in silence. Dean glanced down at their joined hands, and then at her, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, I guess. I just feel stupid." she admitted.

"Why?"

"Honestly?" she looked around and sighed.

"Because I'm attracted to you and I feel like I deserve what I just saw."

"That's ridiculous." he assured her.

"I don't feel like I have the right to be upset. Because I've been thinking about you ever since we met, isn't that the same thing as cheating?"

"Hell no." he said firmly. "You turned me down, Megan. You were one hundred percent faithful so stop beating yourself up right now. He's just a dick, end of story." He swiped his shaggy locks out of his eyes as he spoke, "You have a right to feel upset."

She slowed down, "I feel...betrayed. Cheated. I was willign to be completely true to him, like you said. I was willing to try and put you out of my head, for the sake of our relationship, I wanted to make it work..." She couldn't stop her tears from falling as she explained her feelings to Dean.

"I was willing to be...faithful." She stopped walking and he stopped with her.

"Ugh!" she screamed, "He's such a...a..."

"The word you're looking for is prick, babe."

"Yeah!" she smirked as Dean nudged her with his shoulder, and they started walking again. Dean smiled at her complete innocence. He noticed that it was getting dark, and suggested they head back to the house.

They stopped at her car, and she leaned against the driver's door, and sighed, "I guess I'll head home. I just hope he's gone when I get there."

Dean braced a hand on the car behind her and leaned down close, "You could just stay here tonight. You have to be here early anyway..."

"No, tomorrow I don't work because Angie is off."

"Oh." he said, a little disappointed.

"Guess I'll just go home, and hope for the best. Here's your hoodie." she started to pull it off, but he stopped her.

"Keep it. Looks a hell of a lot better on you than me."

"Thanks." she smiled up at him.

"I could just come with you if you're worried about running into him." he offered with a slight smirk.

"Dean-"

"I won't start anything, and I'll be a perfect gentleman the whole time. I'll even wear a shirt.", he winked at her and her heart sped up.

"Promise?"

"I swear.."

"And you'll sleep on the couch?"

"I'll sleep wherever you want me to."

She looked deep into his eyes. She had a gut feeling she could trust him, but she wanted to make sure.

"I just wanna keep you safe." he whispered.

"Okay," she sighed, "Get in."

He gave her a devastating smile before hopping in the passenger seat of her tiny VW Bug.

"This car is...small." he said as he folded his 6'4 frame into the tiny space.

"Yeah, well it wasn't made for giants." she laughed as they backed out of the driveway.

"Hey, I'm not a giant. Big Show. Big Show is a giant." he pointed out and they laughed.

"Are you a fan?" he asked her.

"Of Big Show?"

"Of wrestling."

"Yeah." she blushed because she knew what he was getting at.

"So, you've seen me wrestle?"

"A few times." she said casually, but her blush deepened.

"And what do you think?" he asked.

"Mr. Ambrose are you fishing for compliments?" she raised her eyebrows and pretened to be appaled.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Just answer the question.

"I think...honestly...I think you're amazing. You're so talented, Dean."

He adored her blushing cheeks.

"Thanks, babe."

Megan rolled her eyes, and gripped the steering wheel, "You're welcome."

When they reached the apartment Megan informed him that she didn't see Drake's car, and he was relieved. That meant he wouldn't have to stop himself from stomping the shit out of the guy.

Everything in her apartment seemed so...soft. It definitely wasn't what Dean was used to. The hardness of fist against flesh, the surface of the mat, the steel of the turnbuckle. That was his home.

Megan walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. "You thirsty?" she called to him as he sank down onto the couch.

"Yeah, got a beer?"

"Afraid not." she bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll take whatever you got then."

Being in her apartment, looking around at her things, suddenly Dean felt like maybe Megan was too good for him. She was perfect, and he was anything and everything but. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she stood in front of him and handed him a glass of lemonade.

He took it and smiled. Honest to God, he couldn't remember the last time he had lemonade.

"I'll be right back." she said shyly.

"Okay." Dean said as he took a sip and licked his lips.

Megan returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of pink and yelllow plaid pajama pants. She was still sporting his hoodie and Dean smirked when he saw he had chosen to keep it on.

"You like it?" he fingered the pocket on the front as she sat down next to him.

"Its comfortable." she smiled.

He longed to pull her closer, but he knew she needed her space more than ever right now.

"How's your wrist feeling?" she asked.

"Better. It wasn't even a serious injury. I was just too stubborn to get it checked out and it wound up biting me in the ass, of course."

They continued talking late into the night, and when neither one could keep their eyes open Megan helped Dean pull out the couch into the hide-a-bed.

"Why in the hell do you have a hide-a-bed couch?" he asked while throwing some pillows on the mattress.

"Came with the apartment." she answered.

She stood in the doorway of her bedroom, that led to the living room, "Goodnight Dean." she called to him.

"Nite, babe."

She chuckled at his pet name, "See you in the AM."


	6. Dean Meets Drake

**Chapter 6**

Megan stepped into her bedroom, shut the door behind her, and turned on the light. She stared at her bed. The bed where she had saw Drake and another woman just a few hours ago. She willed herself not to cry when she saw that Drake had left the bed in a mess from his roll with the blonde.

Her blankets strewn about, and pillows tossed. The bed sheet coming off the mattress in one corner. No doubt soaked with their sweat and other bodily fluids. She stared at the bed blankly before angrily pulling everthing off the bed, and tossing it to the floor.

It felt good to let out some rage. She sat on the bare mattress and her gaze caught her nightstand where a picture of her and Drake sat. She ripped open the frame, and pulled out the picture ripping it in half. Wasted time.

That's all it had been. Just wasted time. She sat on the bed for the next half hour before deciding there was no way she could sleep in that bed tonight. She tip-toed into the living room.

"Dean? Are you awake?" she whispered in the darkness.

He sat up, the blankets falling around his waist, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't sleep there. I can't sleep where..."

"Hey, shh, I understand." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, towering over her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly afraid of not having him beside her.

As he stood over her, just a breath away she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She knew he'd promised her he would, but deep down she was glad he wasn't. Dean smirked at her question and dared to reach a hand down and play with a strand of her hair.

"Will you stay with me?" her voice was barely audible, and Dean could tell it was hard for Megan to let her vulnerability show.

"Whatever you want." he said as he sat back down on the bed, and moved to make room for her. She stood still, "Dean...I don't mean that I want to..."

"Hey, I promised to be a perfect gentleman, remember?" he said as he slid under the covers and motioned for her to follow.

She climbed into the bed next to him, and rolled over to face him. "You also promised to wear a shirt." she laughed quietly as she touched his bare chest.

Her laughter faded as she began to pull away and Dean clasped his hand over her's and brought it back to his chest. She swallowed hard as her hand lingered over his skin, her fingertips brushing lightly along his collarbone.

"Thank you for...everything today." she whispered. She could feel his heart beating under her hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently urged her toward himself.

"Don't mention it, babe." he replied.

Their faces a mere inch apart now. Megan's stomach was full of butterflies, apprehention, and nervousness. In the four months she and Drake were together they were never this close physically, or mentally...

She'd never really opened up with him. Not the way she had with Dean.

"Dean, I-"

"Shh." he said as he closed the distance between them. He gently grazed his lips against her's for the first time. Just a whisper of a kiss, and then he broke away. He pressed another kiss to her forehead before rolling over and saying goodnight.

It was a few seconds before Megan remembered to breathe. She put a hand to her mouth, touching her tingling lips. She went to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face, and in her heart realizing for the first time that everything happens for a reason.

The next morning she woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She could hear water running in the bathroom, and realized that Dean was in the shower. She put away the hide-a-bed and started to make breakfast. She was flipping pancakes when she felt arms slide around her waist from behind, and lips pressed against her neck.

It took her off gaurd, and she turned around expecting to see Dean. Her stomach turned when her gaze fell on her ex boyfriend Drake. Her mind reeled for a moment before she remembered she'd given him a key.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pushed him away.

"Meg, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for you to find out that way. It was a mistake. I love you."

"You need to leave Drake, now. Its over. Its so over between us."

He took a step towards her, "No, it's not. Don't be like that."

He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to him, but she held on to the sink. Just then she heard the bathroom door open. Dean emerged wearing his jeans from last night, no shirt, and drying his shaggy hair with a towel.

He looked up and the grin on his face turned to a grimace.

"Megan?" he drawled out slowly, "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Drake was just leaving." She jerked free of his grasp and backed over to Dean. His presence bringing a calm over her.

"Who the hell is this?" Drake asked as he pointed to Dean.

Drake took another step towards Megan, and Dean stepped in front of her. "I'm the guy thats gonna kick you ass if you don't walk out that door in about three seconds."

Megan touched Dean's elbow, and it reminded him to stay calm. Not to lose his head.

"For real? You want to break it off, and be a little bitch about me? But the second you kick me to the curb you're shacking up with this guy? Classy, Meg. Real classy." Drake spat.

Megan bit her lip, and tried not to let Drake's words get to her. "Drake just leave. Now!" she pleaded.

"I'd listen to the girl if I were you." Dean said as he took another step towards Drake, Megan's hand falling away from his arm as he stepped out of her reach.

"Yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do?" Drake asked.

Dean eyed the shorter man in front of him. "Well, I can tell you who I'm not. I'm not some punk-ass loser who screws around behind my girlfriend's back. I'm Dean Ambrose, and if you're not going to leave on your own it will be my pleasure to make you. You see, if it weren't for a promise I made to her, I'd already have your face so fucking bloody you'd be wiping blood out of your eyes just to see straight. I have no problem kicking your ass down those stairs and loving every minute of it."

Drake took a step back from Dean, eyeing him carefully.

"You know what man, if you want her that bad, take her. She's yours. Good luck, though. All she does is work, she's boring, and good luck getting her to put out. Never got her to open those legs for me, don't see what makes you an different."

That was the last thing Drake said before Dean drew back his fist and slammed it into his nose, and then drew back and again, slamming his fist into Drake's jaw for good measure.

"Dean." Megan said calmly.

Dean grabbed Drake by his collar, drug him to the door, and tossed the bleeding man outside.

"You're blind if you can't see the difference between you and me." Dean said before slamming the door in his face.

Megan was bracing herself against the kitchen counter, the burned pancakes long forgotten. Dean slicked his damp hair back, and quietly approached her.

"Interesting morning." he commented.

Megan hiosted herself up to sit on the countertop. "He's right, ya know." she whispered.

Dean turned to her, "About what?" he quirked an eyebrow, and stood in front of her placing his hands on her knees. Her face was beet red as she stared down at Dean's hands.

"We never...I wouldn't sleep with him. I guess that kind of explains the sex with other women thing." she shrugged.

"He's a dick, babe. A total piece of shit. Don't listen to a damn thing he says."

She shrugged again, "Thanks for sticking up for me though."

"Any time." He used his thumb and forefinger to catch her chin, and tilt her face up to look him in the eye. "If you're thinking I give a damn about what he said...I don't."

"Yeah right."

"Hey, I'm not just trying to get in your pants here. I wanna get to know you, I like you Megan. Its obvious, isn't it? I just want to spend time with you." he admitted. "So no, I don't care about what some jerk thinks or says."

"But eventually..."

"Eventually, what?" he asked.

"You'll want more. Dean, I'll just come out and admit to you that I've...never..."

She trailed off, and looked at him expectantly, hoping he would get what she was saying. Soon, a look of understanding passed over his face.

"Seriously? You've never slept with...anyone? Ever?"

She grimaced at his genuine surprise and shook her head. "Until three years ago I wasn't even allowed around the opposite sex! And then, no one really caught my eye except Drake, and to be honest I think it was more that I caught his eye. He tried to get me to do it all the time, but I just..."

"Hey," Dean reached up to touch her cheek. "You don't have to explain anything to me, but thanks for being honest. Can I tell you something I've never told a girl before?"

She nodded. He looked into her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, "You're beautiful."

She chuckled a bit, "You've never told a girl that before?"

She was shocked, as handsome as Dean was, surely he'd had girlfriends before, she thought.

"Okay, I want to admit something to you, because you were honest with me, and I feel like you deserve the same thing. I'm not exactly a stand up kinda guy. Never have been. I like violence. Its just who I am. Earlier, I could have beat the shit out of that guy."

"Looked like you did." she said.

"Babe, that was nothing. I don't have an off switch, usually. I don't date girls, I bang 'em, and leave them behind, move on to the next town."

Megan clasped her hands in her lap, and stared down.

"Hey, look at me." he whispered, and she looked up. "I'm not proud of it, I'm just admitting to you that I'm nowhere near perfect. But then I meet you, and all it takes is you saying me name, or just looking at your face, and I don't wanna fight anymore. And I'm thinking about holding your hand, hearing you laugh, making you smile. Do I wanna sleep with you? Well I can't say I've even thought that far ahead, but I'm sure I wouldn't mind it." he said with a sly grin coming over his face.

He could see the red blush creeping up her neck, and what he did next only made it worse. He reached around her hips, and sat her down off the counter. They were now standing chest to chest, or rather, chest to face. He reached down and trailed a finger along her jawline, "Just saying I wouldn't mind being your first."

All humor left his eyes, and she knew he was completely serious. It gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. A weird, strange, glorious, and unfamiliar feeling. She liked it.

"Well this is an awfully personal conversation for virtual strangers to be having at nine in the morning." she said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Virtual strangers who kissed last night." he reminded her, although she needed no reminding.

For the first time in her life Megan was feeling...loved, cared about.

For the first time in his life Dean was taking his time. Patience. It was a new thing for Dean Ambrose, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy romancing Megan Scott slowly...

Just not _too_ slow.


	7. Wow

_**Thanks to ALL my new followers, favorites, and reviews! :) Its much appreciated, and I hope you're enjoying the story of Dean and Megan as much as me.**_

_**For anyone who would like to listen to it, Megan and Dean's song is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.**_

**Chapter 7**

Angie called Megan that night and told her she was taking a personal day off work the next day because the girls had come down sick again.

"Oh, that's awful. Do you need any help with them? Megan asked her on the phone.

"Well, honestly I could use an extra set of hands." Angie said, sounding defeated, and tired.

"I'll be over in a minute." Megan said as she hung up the phone.

She and Dean were curled up on the couch watching tv, her head resting easily on his chest. Dean, slowly and deliberately running his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp every so often. He had groaned when she insisted on answering the phone in the first place, and now her telling his sister she would be over to help with the girls had made him full on pout.

She moved to get off the couch, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Dean." she laughed playfully.

"I don't want you to go." he nuzzled his face in her hair.

They had spent the better part of the day in eachother's arms, holding eachother. Dean had been respectful though, and they hadn't kissed again. But Megan wanted to, oh how she wanted to kiss Dean so bad.

"Your nieces are sick, Dean. And your sister needs help." she pried his hands from around her waist and stood.

"I know." he sighed and pushed himself off the couch, "I guess I'll go to the gym while you're helping her. I'm itching for some physical activity."

They glanced at eachother, and Megan's cheeks burned as the unintended double meaning of his words sunk in. He chuckled, and bit his lip, "You know what I mean."

**"**Yeah." she laughed.

Once they got to Angie's Dean ran in and changed into his workout clothes, and was going to tell Megan bye until he saw her laying in bed trying to get is niece to fall asleep. He just waved silently at the door.

He was doing his reps when his phone rang a few hours later, he looked down at the name on the screen and smiled.

"Hey Seth." he answered the call.

"Hey buddy, how's the vacation?"

"It's not a vacation."

"I know, man geez. How's the rehab going with the wrist?" his stablemate asked.

"Going good. I'm about ready to rip this brace off. Its practically healed. Eight weeks is too much time off." Dean complained.

"Just take take this time to relax. Anything interesting happening?" his friend asked.

Dean smiled, and thought of Megan. She was very interesting.

"Actually, yeah." Dean said.

"Oh? Like what exactly?" Seth asked.

"I met someone. A girl. Her name's Megan."

"Are you kidding me? You?"

"I know, dude, but seriously you gotta meet her. She's great."

Seth was overcome by shock. Was this the same Ambrose? The guy who wasn't interested in girls, except for getting what he wanted. The guy who was introverted,but violent, and barely spoke to anyone outside his group of friends...

"Well, I'd love to meet her. What do you say I come for a visit in a couple weeks?"

"Sounds good. You're gonna love her."

"Who is she, Dean? How'd you meet? 

"She's actually the baby-sitter for my nieces, she's twenty two, and no lie, Rollins she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

"Damn Dean, hate to tell you but I think you have it bad. Like _bad_." Seth told him.

Dean laughed as he walked to his jeep, and hopped up into the seat. "I know, bro. Listen I gotta go, but I'll catch you later, and we can talk about when you come to town."

Seth said goodbye and Dean tossed the phone into the cup holder only to have it ring again immediately.

"Hello."

This time it was Megan. "Hey, I'm going to stay and help Angie get the girls to bed. Are you coming home?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna swing by and get some clothes, but then I think I'm gonna head over to your place, if that's okay." he told her.

"That's fine. See you when you get here." he could hear the smile in her voice.

Angie and Megan were sitting on the couch when he walked in, and they both and turned to smile at his arrival. Dean assumed over the past few hours Megan had let Angie in on all the details of their budding relationship. A quick peck on the cheek for both women, and he headed upstairs to grab some clothes.

He had plans to take care of at Megan's place, and he planned to have it finished before she got home. He rushed down the stairs, and said goodbye to Megan.

"You can leave, Megan. I don't want to keep you here." Angie said.

"No, I want to make sure the girls are completely settled for the night before I go. Why don't we watch a movie or something?" she said.

"First, lets talk about you and my brother. What is going on between you?" she asked as she folded her legs up under her on the couch.

Megan smiled. "I don't really know. We're...attracted to eachother."

"So, are you done with Drake?"

"Yes, he's gone."

"Well, I'm glad. It has nothing to do with Dean, I just never liked him." Angie smiled and patted Megan's knee.

"Dean is..." Megan sighed, "I don't even know if they're are words. I feel like I've known him forever. I feel like he actually cares about me."

Angie nodded, but knowing her brother better than most felt the need to give Megan some cautionary advice.

"Megan, Dean is a wonderful man, but he has some issues. Things that you may not be used to. If you haven't noticed, he has a short temper, and a mouth like a sailor. He loves to fight."

Megan nodded, "We talked about it a little bit. I also told him about me being a virgin."

Angie's eyes widened, "How on earth did that come up? Please tell me you haven't already slept together?!"

"No! Of course not. But Drake opened his big fat mouth about how he and I never did anything...and so I had to tell Dean."

"Wait a minute," Angie said, "When did Dean see Drake?"

"This morning. Drake came by the apartment and Dean was there...they sort of...well, I mean, Dean kind of hit him."

Angie narrowed her eyes, "Just once?"

"Well, twice." Megan said

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Dean only hit him twice. That's not like him. Usually he doesn't stop swinging until the other guy is unconcious."

Megan thought back to what Dean had told her, about how just one look at her face, and he didn't want to fight anymore, and she smiled.

Meanwhile, Dean was busy getting a surprise ready for Megan. Something he hoped would make her feel better about the past few days, something that would bring her comfort, and make her feel beautiful at the same time.

And if he played his cards right, he hoped to get to enjoy the surprise just as much as her.


	8. Megan's Surprises

_**THANKS TO:**_

_**AnonForNow**_

_**Amanda Rhodes**_

_**MarieMysterious8**_

_**Niki1981**_

_**1 Crazy Burnette Goddess**_

_**Dixon'sBikerBabe**_

_**DeeMarie426**_

_**Liv Hardy**_

_**Chelle**_

_**And all the wonderful GUEST reviews for the last two chapters! :)**_

_**I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read in the first place, but I especially appreciate the people who take time to review and let me know what they thought :) **_

**Chapter 8**

Dean was rushing around like a madman trying to get everything ready before Megan got home, but he got it all done. He hoped she liked it. It was just a little something to help her sleep easier at night. Especially when he wasn't around...

Dean tried not to think about that day in seven weeks when he'd be out on the road for 300 plus days a year. When would he see her? He pushed down the surge of worry and sadness when he heard her open the front door. He met her there with a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, you're home" he joked.

It was long past midnight, and she was dead tired, or so she thought until Dean told her he had a surprise for her. He walked behind her with his hands over her eyes, leading her along to the bedroom.

He smiled as he uncovered her eyes, and she opened them to see her surprise. Dean had bought her all new bed sheets, and a comforter with matching pillow shams, and throw pillows. It was beautiful, black and white, and a pale shade of yellow. The design was a favorite of Megan's, but she'd never had the money to buy it for herself.

She ripped out a photo from a magazine and taped it to her bedroom mirror months ago. A picture of what she wanted her bedroom to look like when she could afford to redo it. Dean had made it look pretty much exactly like the picture in a matter of hours.

She was speechless. Standing behind her, Dean was suddenly unsure of himself. He bit his lip, and asked, "Do you like it?"

She quickly kicked off her shoes, and hopped up onto the bed. Falling backwards into the soft blankets she laughed, "I love it!"

Dean sighed with relief at the sincere look on her face. She sat up and reached out her hand to him. He stepped up to the edge of the bed, and took her hand.

"But, this must have cost-"

"Hey, don't worry bout the money, babe."

She smiled.

"This is...one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Its so beautiful. I don't even know how to say thank you..."

"I can think of one way, for sure." he said smiling brightly as he pulled her to her feet, his grip a little too tight, on accident.

She winced, and instinctively jerked her hand free to touch the dull ache.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm fine." she said as she shook her wrist, giving it a rub.

"No, babe, tell me. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine Dean. You just had my wrist too tight, that's all." she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to being gentle with things, I guess. I'll be more careful. I always find a way to fuc-"

Megan suddenly stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down to her. She enveloped his lips in a firey kiss. Trying to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, it was an accident, and she understood. That she wasn't going anywhere.

They broke apart, and he stared at her, his eyes baring into her. A silent understanding passed between them, and the whole incident was forgotten.

"I better go." he whispered against her hair as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah." she whispered into his t-shirt. He smelled so amazing. Like sweat, and aftershave, and her apartment.

"See you in the morning?" he asked as he fumbled around in his pocket for his keys, one arm still holding onto her, his hair falling in his face.

"Dark, and early." she joked, and he smiled.

He still wasn't too thrilled about leaving her alone when Drake still had a key to her apartment, so he'd changed the locks tonight. Feeling pretty damn proud of himself for putting that smile on Megan's face, he kissed her again. This time he let his lips linger against her's when he broke the kiss. It was personal, sensual...and like nothing he'd ever done before.

Of all the girls he'd kissed he could honestly say Megan was the first girl he'd ever kissed passionately. He didn't much care for romance until he met her. He rarely kissed girls at all, just usually got right down to business, maybe gave them a few here and there to make them feel better. Kissing was never a big thing for Dean Ambrose until the first time he laid eyes on Megan's lips.

"Sleep good, babe."

"You too." she smiled and waved goodbye from her doorway. She watched him get to his jeep, and he blew a kiss up to her before climbing in, and speeding away into the night.

The next morning Megan let herself into Angie's home, and made her way to the kitchen, as was her routine. She put on a pot of coffee, and sighed when she felt Dean's hot breath in her ear.

"Morning." he said. His voice was still raspy from sleep, and Megan was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the way his chest was pressed against her back, and the way his voice did funny things to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and once more she sighed as she melted into his arms. Was she falling in love with this man? She thought she loved Drake, but she never once felt this way with him. With Dean she felt like she could totally be herself, and she felt that no matter what she did his feelings would never change.

But Megan wasn't niave, or stupid by any means. She'd been raised in a world full of men who used their influences on women to get what they God she had gotten out before it was too late. And she vowed to never let herself be used like that. That is why she refused to give herself to Drake.

But with Dean, she wanted to give him everything. Everything she had. She had a feeling he felt the same way.

It seemed dangerous, but safe at the same time.

"Good morning." she turned around and smiled up at him.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a baby. Thank you...again." she said as she turned around to face him.

He leaned down, and pressed his mouth to her's. Backing her against the counter, he tangled his fists in her hair while deepening their kiss. Her hands rested on his hips, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt trying to pull him closer.

"Good morning!" Angie announced loudly from the doorway of the kitchen.

Dean and Megan broke apart at the sound of her voice. Megan's face blushing, and Dean smirking as he untangled his fingers from her hair.

Later that night after Megan went home, she was about to step into a hot bubble bath when she heard a knock on the door. Wrapping her bath robe around her body she went to answer it. She swung the door open without looking, and Drake forced his way inside.

She screamed.

He covered her mouth with his hand, and kicked the door shut with his foot.


	9. Friends?

_**Okay folks. This story is now rated M. **_

_**There is some very adult material ahead. Take caution if you're easily offended by such things. Don't forget to review, my lovelies :)**_

_**Lyrics belong to Imagine Dragons.**_

_**"I wanna hide the truth. **_

_**I wanna shelter you. **_

_**But with the beast inside there's no where we can hide."**_

**Chapter 9**

Megan stumbled backwards as Drake forced his way inside. Her mind reeling on a million different scenarios. But mostly, she was trying to remember where she laid her phone down. It was in the bathroom, sitting beside the sink. There was no way she would be able to get to it.

"We need to talk." Drake said. His voice was dangerously low, and it scared her.

"Okay..." she said with a shaky voice. She wasn't sure what he would do, but she didn't want to make him mad.

He backed her into the bedroom and when the back of her knees hit the bed she sat down, Drake standing over her. His eyes roamed around the room, taking in the unfamiliar sight.

"What did you do?" he drew his eyebrows together in disapproval.

"Dean-" she started before realizing too late it wasn't a good idea to bring up Dean. She hung her head in defeat.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" he asked as he pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her.

"D-Drake...let me up." she said calmly, although she was panicing on the inside.

"I said, what is the deal with you two?" he said. He straddled her legs, pinning her to the bed completely.

"We're just friends." she said. The lie showing through in her voice, but honestly she didn't know what they were exactly. If she made it through this she vowed to find out.

"Lies. I never knew you were such a slut, Meg. And that's the thing I can't understand." he leaned down close to her, and ran his nose along his jawline before pressing his lips against her's. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk, Drake. Stop, please. You don't want to do this."

"I can't understand why you wouldn't give it up to me," he grabbed the tie of her bathrobe, trying to pull it open. She fought him, trying to kick him unsuccessfully, "But here comes Dean and all of a sudden you loosen up those virgin thighs of yours and its like you're a new woman."

He sat back up. Megan knew she had to get to her phone. She had a gut feeling in the pit of her stomach that Drake wasn't going to stop. Once more, he tried opening her robe, but she fought.

"Stop it, baby!" he said as he tried pinning her arms down on the bed.

The front of her robe fell open, and something snapped inside of Megan. She sent the palm of her hand flying up into the bridge of Drake's nose, long enough to distract him and for her to knock him off of her body.

She jumped up and made a run for the bathroom, but Drake caught her heel. She kicked me off once more, and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom with Drake running right behind her. She scrambled inside and tried to close the door with one hand, the other reaching for her phone.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed 911. The operator answered and Megan yelled, "Help!" into the phone. Drake pushed his way inside, sending Megan stumbling into the wall, and hitting her head on the towel rack.

She shook her head, trying to fight off the dizziness. Drake caught ahold of her wrist, and tried to pry the phone out of her hand. When he couldn't get her to release the phone he sent a punch flying at her face. Megan screamed in pain, but didn't drop the phone.

"Let go of it!" Drake said through gritted teeth as he sent two more punches her way.

She dropped the phone and put her hand to her face in agony. Drake smashed the phone against the mirror, both objects shattering on impact. Drake took in the sight of Megan. Bloody, naked, and crying on the bathroom floor. Now, maybe she would finally give him what he waited four months for. Well, it wasn't as if she had a choice now.

There was no where to run.

Drake picked up a piece of the shattered glass and crouched down to Megan, holding it to her throat.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, baby. I tried to be so good for you, but you never saw how good I was. Why didn't you see? All I wanted was you..."

Megan kept silent. Her eyes darting from his face to the jagged piece of glass he was holding.

"Drake," she croaked out, "Please...don't do this. I'm begging you, please stop."

Suddenly, Megan heard the front door open, and Drake stood up, dropping the piece of glass on the floor.

"Megan?" Dean's voice sounded like heaven in her ears.

"Dean!" she let out an ear piercing scream.

The hair on the back of Dean's neck stood up the moment he entered the apartment. Something wasn't right, and his senses were screaming at him. He tip toed around the rooms, calling her name. When he heard her scream his name his blood ran cold.

He ran to where she was, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom his eyes were met with a sight that made his stomach turn. Busted lip, and bruises forming on her cheek.

"Megan, what-?"

"Dean! Look out!" she screeched.

Before Dean could turn around Drake knocked him with something from behind. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned around and slammed Drake against the wall. He grabbed Drake and dragged him out of Megan's line of sight. He didn't want her to see what he was about to do.

Slamming Drake's face against the marble kitchen counter, and seeing his skull bounce off the hard surface was only the beginning. Something inside of Dean snapped. He'd never honestly been so angry before. He held Drake's shoulders as he kneed him in the gut. Causing Drake to gasp and try to catch his breath.

Dean held Drake up by his collar as he prepared to deliver a final blow. He stared into the other man's eyes, and he could tell Drake was terrified for his very life. Good, Dean thought. He wanted him to believe his life was in Dean's hands. Because it was.

A shadown fell across his face, and he looked over to see Megan standing a few feet away. Fresh and dried blood streaking from her mouth down her neck. Blood on her fingertips where she'd touched her mouth. Dark bruises coming to the surface. He drew back his fist further, intent on making sure he would never hurt Megan again.

"Dean." she said sharply. Her voice sounded a way he'd never heard it sound before. Her eyes never left his, "The police are on their way." she said.

"I don't care about the fucking police, Megan."

She didn't say a word. Just stood there staring at him, and somehow he couldn't bring himself to finish Drake off in front of her. He didn't want her to see him that way, but he supposed it was too late. Drake was practically unconcious already, and Dean's hands were covered in his blood.

A tear slipped down Megan's cheek and she turned around and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed himself as he lowered his fist and dragged Drake outside to wait for the police. They came and took him away shortly after that, and three officers stayed to take Megan and Dean's statements.

They let Dean off the hook because Megan had insisted Drake tried to use a knife against him, and Dean acted in pure self defense.

"Your relationship to Miss Scott?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm her-"

"He's my friend." Megan interruppted. Dean was going to say friend too, but he guessed Megan was afraid he would say boyfriend, and that upset him. He suddenly had a fear of losing her. That he had pushed her away.

_**"Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound.**_

_**Know this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth."**_


	10. Trust

**Chapter 10**

The officers had finished up their questions and were gone now. Leaving Megan and Dean alone. The silence stretched between them in the darkened living room. Dean took a step towards her, but she turned and went to her bedroom.

He followed her inside and sat down on the bed beside her. He looked at her face, and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. She flinched when she saw his hand raise.

"Hey, babe. Its me."

She turned to him with tear filled eyes. "That was...scary."

"Which part?" he asked.

"All of it. Drake, what happened. You...what you did to him...I.." her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have let my temper get like that. I told you, I'm not a good guy. I'm lucky you've even let me hang around this long. I'll go, babe. Just say you don't want me here, and I'll leave. All you have to do is ask." Dean told her as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe at her tears.

"It just...shocked me. I've never seen...you warned me, but Dean I thought you were going to kill him." she croaked out.

"I was. For a minute. But then I remembered it would be a stupid ass decision. I looked at you, and I couldn't do it, but I swear if that fucker ever comes near you again I will."

He gently pulled her closer to him, "You're making me a better person, Megan." he whispered with absolute sincerity in his voice. "Can I ask you something? Why did you cut me off earlier, and say I was just your friend."

She tucked her face into his shoulder, and mumbled, "Because I didn't want the officers to think I was a slut for being involved with someone so soon after breaking up with Drake..."

Dean sighed and stroked her hair lovingly, "Megan, you give one fuck too many about what people think."

They sat like that for a few moments while Megan cried, and Dean thanked every god he could think of that she hadn't just kicked him out of her life for being a complete psycho.

When she pulled away he got an up close look her her face. He swallowed down another fit of rage, and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the water adjust for her. While she stood outside the bathroom, he went and got the broom and swept up the broken mirror.

He then led her inside the steamy bathroom. Megan picked up her compact mirror, and caught a glimpse of her swollen, bruised, and bloody face. Everything felt so numb right now, but she knew soon the pain would kick in. She gasped when she saw herself, and Dean carefully snatched the mirror from her hands.

"You're beautiful." he told her as he sat the mirror down on the counter.

Suddenly, Megan felt dizzy, and she placed a hand to her scalp remembering how she'd hit her head on the towel rack earlier. She swayed on her feet, and Dean caught her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa, babe." he said quietly.

"I hit my head, earlier." she told him, and he began feeling her scalp, soon finding a large bump caked in blood.

"I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"Let me take you to make sure you don't have a concussion, please." he said to her.

"No, I'm fine." she insisted, and truthfully Dean didn't think she had a concussion. He was just overly cautious when it came to her.

"Okay," he sighed.

They stared into eachother's eyes for a moment before Megan touched the tie of her robe, and Dean turned to go. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard her whisper, "Wait."

He reluctantly turned around. Her hand still rested on her robe, the blood still caked her face, and fresh tears were swimming in her eyes. "Please, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

"No, I mean. I don't want to be alone right now. Please, stay." she extended her hand and Dean caught her meaning.

He silently slipped his shirt over his head before reaching for his belt buckle and unfastening his pants. He slid them down over his hips along with his boxers, and was left standing naked in front of her. He was anything but shy, he'd always been proud of the way he looked, but his face burned when Megan's eyes flitted over his form.

He stepped around her and pulled back the shower curtain, and stepped inside and under the spray of hot water. He closed the curtain and let her disrobe in privacy. Soon, she stepped into the shower with him. A curtain of dark hair falling to the middle of her back, and covering her breasts.

Dean tried not to let his gaze linger anywhere too long. He grabbed a wash cloth and dabbed at her split lip. He dragged the wet material down her neck, delicately cleaning her wounds. Red water fell at their feet as he washed away the blood.

She stood perfectly still, somewhat numb as she felt his hands gently tending to her. Unbidden tears slipped from her eyes. She deftly touched her face. The pain was beginning to kick in.

"It's starting to hurt..." she croaked out. Her voice so quiet, but seeming so loud in the silence of the shower.

"Okay. Let's get your hair washed." he told her while reaching for the shampoo.

"I don't want to." she said, and he could tell from her expression she was in pain.

"I'll do it. You have blood in your hair from that nasty bump, babe. I'll be quick, I promise."

She relented, and he turned her around so her back was facing him. He carefully pulled her hair back away from her chest, and into his hands. He massaged the shampoo into her hair, and onto her scalp. Being extra careful not to graze the bump.

Her shoulders sagged, and he could tell she was desperately exhausted. He switched their places, and now she was completely under the spray. Chest to chest he got his first proper view of her breasts. He bit his lip, and quelled the surge of lust that shot through his body.

She reached out and touched his chest to steady herself as the water beat down on her, rinsing her hair, and Dean took this opportunity to shampoo his own hair, and rinse very quickly. He shut the water off and jumped out, quickly retrieving a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He offered one to Megan and let her situate it around herself before pulling back the curtain and helping her out.

They walked quietly to the bedroom and Dean turned down the blankets for her. She opened her closet and pulled out a blue tank top, and a pair of purple shorts. Dean left the room while she got dressed, and quickly clothed himself. The had left some clothes at her place earlier that day. He pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a white muscle shirt.

He knocked lightly on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she called.

He opened the door as she was slipping under the covers. Her clean face was still swollen and she was still crying when a wave of pain overcame her.

"I brought you something." he said smoothly as he sat on the bed, leaning over her, "You don't get drug tested for anything, right?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

He opened his hand and revealed a small white pill.

"What is it?" she asked as she raised an unsure eyebrow.

"It's a vicoden. I got them from my surgery for the pain. Here." he handed her the pill and a glass of water.

"I don't need that." she insisted.

"Yeah, you do. You're in a lot of pain, Megan."

"I'll just take an asprin, and be fine."

"Megan, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Then take the pill."

She sighed, and decided she didn't have the will to fight. She swallowed the pill. The chalky substance sticking the back of her dry throat, causing her to gulp down another drink. She'd never in her life taken anything stronger than an asprin, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

Dean smiled, and smoothed a hand over her hair. He knew the vicoden would knock out the pain. But he also knew it would relax her, and that's what she needed. She was so tense, and on high alert.

He sat in the armchair and watched her fall asleep as the pill kicked in. He rose from his seat and walked into the living room, falling over on the couch and falling asleep almost instantly. Megan slept through the night, and late into the morning, waking to realize it was after ten o'clock and she hadn't woken up for work.

She walked into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table playing a game on his phone.

"Morning." he stood up when he saw her stagger into the room.

"The girls..." she said.

"I went over this morning and got them off to school." he explained to her.

She sighed with relief, "Thanks." she put a hand to her head, and lowered herself into the kitchen chair.

"I feel horrible. My face hurts, my whole body hurts actually. And I feel sort of...spaced out?" she shrugged, and wondered if that was the right way to explain how she felt.

"Well, as for the pain and soreness...I'd feel the same way. As for being a little spaced out, you're suffering from your first pill hangover." he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Pill hangover?" she asked as she rubbed her head, "How do you know about stuff like that?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "I wasn't always as "responsible" as I am now."

"I want to go back to bed." she mumbled as she pushed herself up and stumbled into the bedroom. She closed the curtains, blocking out the sun, and laid down. A few moments later she felt the bed weigh down as Dean laid beside her.

"Megan?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"What happened last night?" he asked gingerly.

"You know what happened." she said flatly, heat creeping into her face at the memory of what was almost done to her.

She knew what he meant, and was silent for a few minutes, gathering her words.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling as she began to recount the events to the man laying beside her.

"I answered to door, and he forced his way in. He backed me into the bedroom, and onto the bed. He climbed on top of me. He was drunk, and going on about us and how much of a...slut I am. He tried to untie my bathrobe, but I was fighting. Somehow, I managed to get him off of me and I ran for my phone. It was in the bathroom."

Dean could feel her trembling, and reached over to take her hand in his own.

"I called 911, but he forced his way in, and he started hitting me. He smashed my phone against the mirror. He untied my robe, and he was going to...He was about to..."

She squeezed Dean's hand as she uttered the words, "I think he was about to rape me. I know he would have if you hadn't shown up. You saved me."

Dean pulled her to him, and cradled her body in his arms as she peacefully fell asleep again. He wished he could lay beside her forever. It had only been a week, but he knew without a doubt he was falling in love with her.

It seemed impossible. Dean Ambrose in love. But he knew. He knew without a shadow of a doubt. He loved her. He'd do anything for her, be anything for her.

And do anything to protect her.


	11. First Times

**Adult content ahead. Rated M for a reason, duh :)**

_**Lyrics belong to Labrinth.**_

_**"You tell all the boys no, makes you feel so good yeah.**_

_**I know you're out of my league but that won't scare me away, oh no."**_

**Chapter 11**

About three weeks later, Dean and Megan were taking a ride in the jeep after she got off work. They had the top down, and Megan was wearing Dean's hoodie as her hair blew in the crisp October air. She had a huge smile on her face as she rode shotgun beside him.

She looked at him, and smiled, and his world stopped turning. This past month with her had been too good to be true, but the day was quickly approaching when he would be gone again, on the road with WWE. Back to work. He pushed the thought away.

He took in the sight of the beautiful girl beside him. Those beautiful green eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, that beautiful hair flowing in the wind. Her gorgeous body hidden under his hoodie. And best of all, her smile.

Her smile directed at him. A smile he knows he put on her face, and he is proud. The sun is setting and he drives back to her place. He hasn't been spending the night there, but he hopes maybe tonight she will ask him to stay, and that he will be invited to stay in her bed. Even during the few nights he's stayed, he has taken his bed on the couch after kissing her goodnight.

"Are you coming inside?" she asked as he hesitated to shut off the engine.

"Of course." he said, turning off the key.

They walked up the stairs and after running to the bathroom, Megan went to change. When she came out he realized she was wearing one of his t-shirts with a pair of shorts. So comfortable in eachother's company.

"Damn, I love it when you do that." Dean shook his head, his shaggy, unruly hair falling in his eyes.

"Do what?" she stopped midstep on her way to join him on the couch.

"Wear my clothes. It's fucking sexy."

Megan blushed furiously, and shook her head. She was slowly getting used to Dean's cursing, but she didn't think she would ever get used to the way he complimented her, and made her heart beat faster.

She no more than stepped within his reach when he pulled her down onto him. She was now straddling him, and their noses were touching. His hands rested respectfully on her waist, and she locked her hands behind his head.

He brushed his lips across hers before pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek, he felt her smile as his lips rested there. The moment had arrived, and he had to let her know how he felt. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you." he sighed into her neck while placing slow, sensual kisses there.

"I love you too." she breathed out without even realizing it.

She pulled back when he tore his lips from her neck. "Wait, you love me?"

"Yeah. I know, its crazy, but I do. I've loved you since the first time I bumped into you in Angie's kitchen that morning. And I wanted to wait longer to tell you...but keeping it inside isn't going to change the way I feel. So, I decided to just come out and say it." he shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Megan."

"No one has ever said that to me before...not the way you mean it. I love you too, Dean."

Dean could never say he was a good lover. Yeah sure, he knew how to assert his dominace in the bedroom. Tease a girl until she was begging him for it. He also knew how to get exactly what he wanted, he would admit to using fear and cohertion to get girls to do exactly what he wanted in the past.

A good lover? He didn't even know, but wanted Megan to have the best, so he just trusted his instincts.

_**"Take it off now girl, take it off now girl.**_

_**I wanna see inside.**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight."**_

Their kissing grew feverish, and he couldn't keep his lips off her neck, and the way she was throwing her head back in bliss had him straining in his pants. And surely she could feel it, the way she was sitting.

Finally, he broke away from her.

"I better go." he said as he reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." she agreed as she slid off him, her face flushed.

This had been their song and dance for the past two weeks. Every night when he dropped her off, or when they were just hanging out. Their kissing would escalate until one or both of them was ready to cross the line, and then they would call it a night. Not wanting to push eachother too far.

He took a deep breath and managed to stand without too much discomfort. He felt like her eyes were staring straight through him. Knowing all of his secrets, his weaknesses, and still loving him anyway.

She followed him to the door, and they kissed one last time before Dean walked out, and Megan shut the door. Leaning against it, she tried to catch her breath. Her entire body was humming with need for Dean. She'd never experienced that before...well, actually she had. Everytime she was even near Dean her body and heart responded this way.

_**"You let all the girls go, makes you feel so good don't it?**_

_**But behind your broadway show I hear a boy say please don't hurt me."**_

She went into her bedroom and pulled the covers back. She slipped off her shorts, and was getting ready to get into bed when she heard the front door open. Only one other person had a key.

Dean.

She barely got to her bedroom door when he sprinted up to her. He drank in the sight of her bare legs leading up to the hem of his t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" she barely got the words out before Dean dragged her body against his, and pressed a passionate kiss against her lips while tangling his fingers in her long hair.

"I need you." he mumbled against her mouth, "I need you, and if you tell me to stop right now I will." His hand was traveling dangerously up her leg, making her feel things she'd never felt before.

His hand came to rest on her hip, "But if you don't tell me to stop..." He dipped his hand inside her panites. Not moving any further than her hip.

His hand gripped her hip, almost roughly, but not enough to hurt. "Megan?" he asked cautiously. She didn't answer.

He dipped his hand lower, brushing against her most secret part. Touching something no one had ever touched, but then he had a thought. "Megan?" he asked again as his free hand gripped her shoulder tightly trying to force an answer from her.

"Don't stop." she sighed. The wanton in her voice shocking even her.

He looked into her eyes. The verbal permission wasn't enough, he had to see it in her eyes. He had to know that, in her heart this is what she wanted.

Feeling satisfied with what he saw he began moving his fingers in slow circles over her outer lips. They were so incredibly soft.

He used his other hand to rip down her panties until they were pooled at her feet.

"Do you do this?" he breathed in her ear.

"Hmm?" she couldn't form words as he gently laid her back on the bed, and kept up his steady motion of sweet torture between her legs. She tried to close them, feeling embarrassed and exposed, but he tore them open to look at her, and made her promise to never hide herself from him again.

"Do you touch yourself like this?" he asked seductively. His voice was like honey in her ears.

"Yes." she sighed out, her every inhibition fading away slowly.

"Have you ever thought about me when you do?" he asked. Okay, so it never hurt to get a little ego boost.

She shook her head up and down signaling a yes, and he smiled.

She was soaking wet, and his mind wandered to how easy it was going to be for him to slip inside her. He decided to test her first. Slipping his middle finger inside her, he felt her tense up, and gasp.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked as he slowly began pumnping his finger in and out.

She shook her head no as her back arched off of the bed. He used a hand to press her hips back on the bed as he continued pumping. Her muscles squeezed around his finger, and he could tell she was already close, without even knowing it.

"Dean," she sighed his name, turning him on even more.

He pulled away from her, and stood at the edge of the edge, pulling her into a sitting position in front of him. He took her hands and guided them to his belt. She licked her lips, and then bit her lower lip...unsure of what to do.

He smoothed her hair away from her face and whispered his instructions to her, "Unbuckle my belt, and unzip my pants."

Megan didn't have to be told twice, with unsteady hands she began doing what he told her. He pulled his shirt over his head before reaching down and pulling her shirt off as well. Her entire body was shaking as he laid her down, and lay beside her.

He gently ran his hand from her shoulder, down to her hip over and over again. Trying to calm her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She shook her head yes.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked as he placed kisses down over her chest. He cupped one heavy breast in his hand, and showered every inch of it with kisses, and little licks.

"I'm just nervous." she breathed out uneasily.

"Don't be, you're perfect." he told her as he made his way down her belly, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake.

"I've heard-" she gasped when his mouth traveled between her legs, latching on to her aching flesh there.

"You were saying?" he raised up a moment later, and made his way back up to her face.

"I've heard it hurts...the first time. That I'll...bleed." her cheeks burned.

"It will hurt, but only for a minute babe. I promise not to be rough, it will feel good after you get used to the feeling of it." he took her hand and guided it to the place her eyes had been avoiding.

She gasped at the warmth of his hardness in her hand. She felt so stupid, having no ieda what to do with a man. So gently ran her hand up, and down carefully, gingerly, and when a soft sigh escaped Dean's lips she figured she was doing something right.

He hovered over her now, and parted her legs with his knee. She was incredibly tense, "Breath, babe. Its okay."

_**"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful. **_

_**Would you let me see beneath your perfect.**_

_**Take it off now boy, Take it off now girl.**_

_**Cause I wanna see inside,**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"**_

He guided himself to her entrance, and he could feel the heat radiating from her.

He tried to push in, but it took effort.

"Fucking Christ, Megan you're tight."

He continued pushing in carefully until he reached her barrier, confirming what he already knew, that she was a virgin. Somehow feeling the truth made the realization so much more real to him. He was about to claim her innocence. Take her as his, and only his.

And the male inside him was screaming for him to make her his own. To touch her like no man ever had. To show her pure pleasure, and take her to the edge of her sanity, only to bring her back down to earth to sleep peacefully in his arms.

"This will hurt." he told her with a voice like silk as he quickly pushed past her wall, taking her virginity in one fluid motion.

She let out a small scream, and her breath rushed from her lungs. She pressed her fingers into Dean's biceps, and bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

"Shh, babe. The worst is over. I'm sorry." he kissed her lovingly, and her lip was quivering.

"I love you." she said suddenly.

"I love you too, more than anything."

A few more moments of letting the pain dissapate and letting her body get adjusted to him, and she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm okay. You can move now."

Dean began moving carefully. He'd never felt something as blissful as being inside Megan. He'd never made love with a woman he loved before...this was amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face. The way her eyes fluttered open and closed, the way she was digging her nails into his shoulders.

The look on her face when he picked up the pace.

He bent down and kissed her, letting his tongue trail over her lips. In return she slipped her tongue into his mouth before catching his bottom lip playfully between her teeth. Earning her a lusty growl from Dean for her efforts.

After some time, He sat up a bit, on his knees and began pumping in and out of her at a much quicker pace. Megan felt something building slowly in her belly, a tension she wanted Dean to ease.

"Dean?" she panted as her back arched off the bed.

"Let it go baby." he said.

A quiet moan fell from her lips, along with his name. He felt her spasm around him, and he couldn't hold back his own ending as he watched the completely sated look on her face.

"Fuck!" he panted as almost collapsed on top of her.

They lay in silence, catching their breath. Megan rolled over, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dean."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to his side.

"That was...amazing." he breathed heavily.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Best ever." Dean said truthfully. It had never been that intense before, and honestly he couldn't wait to do it again.

"I love you, Dean Ambrose."

"I love you more." he answered.

_**Well folks, they did it!**_

_**Loved it? Hated it? **_

_**Let me know! :)**_


	12. Seth

**HEY GUYS! So, I have a goal! I want to reach 100 reviews by chapter 14! I have the best readers ever, so I hope you guys can make it happen! :) Love you!**

**So I don't know what it is with me and the lyrics for the past few chapters, but I just keep finding lyrics that relate to Dean and Megan and their situations :)**

**Lyrics belong to Eric Church. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins belong to WWE, and Jon Good belongs to himself...duh.**

_**I'm a long gone Waylon song on vinal.**_

_**I'm a back row sinner at a tent revival**_

_**But she believes in me like she believes her bible**_

_**And loves me like Jesus does.**_

**Chapter 12**

Megan rolled over the next morning, and curled up next to Dean. He hadn't bothered to put clothes on, but she had pulled his t-shirt on over herself sometime in the night. She snuggled up as close as possible to his side, needing to be as near him, needing to hear his heartbeat.

Her movement woke him, and he grumbled low while opening one eye to peek at her.

"Morning, dollface." he said huskily.

She giggled, "Good morning."

"How you feeling?"

"I feel fine...why?" she looked at him, confused.

He rubbed at his eyes, and raised himself up, his back resting against the headboard of her bed.

"Just making sure you didn't have any...regrets." he said as he rested his hands on his lap.

"Of course not! Dean...why would I?" she pulled herself to sit up as well, crossing her legs under the blanket.

"Because, I'm...well...you saved yourself for this long, and last night I just pounced on you like a damn animal, and made you give in to-"

"Shut up!" she said loudly, slamming her hands down on the mattress.

Her sudden outburst shocked Dean. Megan was usually so soft spoken.

"You didn't make me do anything, Dean. I made a choice, and I'd do it again. I love you." She took his face between her small hands. "I. Love. You." she said slowly.

He sighed, "I've never known what it was like to be loved. Its all new for me."

"Me too." she confessed.

Megan had the week off so she and Dean rented movies, and piled up on the couch to watch them all day. Occassionaly stealing kisses from eachother, but otherwise totally relaxed in the environment of her apartment.

"By the way," Dean said in between movies, "My buddy Seth is coming to town this week, and he wanted to know if we all wanted to get together. He wants to meet you."

"Sure." Megan smiled, proud that Dean wanted her to meet his friends.

She settled back down onto the couch, and snuggled up to her boyfriend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you go back to work in December."

The company had decided to make his return date just before the Christmas holidays.

"Shh, what did we talk about? Remember we don't mention that."

"Well, we need to talk about it, Dean. I mean, are you even going to want to have me waiting here at home while you're off working all the time? I mean, long distance relationships are hard." she said.

"I know this, Megan. But I don't care. Okay? I don't fucking care. I don't give a goddamn fuck! If there was one long distance relationship that ever worked, just one ever, it would be you and me. Period. So we don't have anything to worry about." He kissed her forehead, and she relaxed against him once more knowing by his tone that that was the end of the conversation.

Two nights later Megan threw her fourth outfit down on the bed in frustration, and collapsed in tears on the bed. Dean was going to pick her up for their night out with Seth any minute, but she couldn't decide on anything to wear.

Soon, her fifth outfit was discarded on the bed, and Dean appeared in her doorway.

"Why aren't you ready?" he asked carefully.

"I can't find anything to wear! I look freaking horrible in everything I put on tonight!" she yelled.

"First of all," Dean drawled as he propped his hip on the doorway, "My girlfriend is smoking hot, and never looks horrible, so you're wrong there. Second of all, we're going to be late."

"I know Dean!" she yelled and pushed his chest to get him out of her doorway and out of her space so she could think. He didn't budge when she shoved at him. He just raised his hands in surrender, smirked and backed away allowing her to slam the door and focus on getting ready.

Dean wore faded jeans, a brown belt, and a navy blue button down shirt. Nothing too dressy, but still he looked amazing. Based on what he was wearing she settled on jeans, her red heels, and a blue and silver striped shirt, she donned a red blazer over it to match her shoes.

Her hair fell in perfect curls over her shoulders and down her back, and Dean's mouth watered as she stepped out of the bedroom. He tried to hide it, "You ready?"

"I haven't finished my makeup." she said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

He turned around and kissed her lips passionately, mumbling against them, "You don't fucking need it." before pulling her out the door.

They met Seth at the restaraunt and Dean ordered a beer while Seth order a soda, and Megan chose water. Dean eyed her curiously as she told her waiter her drink choice, but kept silent.

While she studied the menu, Dean and Seth exchange silent words.

"Pretty." Seth mouthed while directing his eyes at Megan.

Dean nodded, and glanced lovingly at his girlfriend.

They ordered their food, and made small chit chat while they ate.

"You'll probably be getting a call to come up to HQ soon, or maybe they'll just send a camera crew to you." Seth said.

"The fuck for?" Dean asked.

"I thought you knew. Dude, no way. No one told you?"

Dean made big eyes, and waited for Seth to finish.

"Well, me and Roman are staying tag champs, but when you come back the Shield is done. Over."

"The fucking hell? Bullshit!" Dean sat his fork down, and Megan touched his arm. Instantly he calmed and let Seth finish.

"Dude, no lie. But its good, listen I'm sure you'll get a call soon. They are going to have you fued with me."

"With you?" Dean sat in shock.

"Yeah, and eventually you'll be going for the belt."

Dean choked on his water, "What belt?"

"_The_ belt." Seth said with a smile.

"The motherfucking belt?"

Megan squeezed his arm, and he turned to her with the happiest look on his face. She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yeah, so they want you to record a promo that will play on RAW soon, and set us up for our fued when you come back." Seth pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair, tilting it off the ground.

"Seth, man. This is awesome."

"Yeah, but listen. We'll fued, but then I'll pretend to be in league with whomever the belt holder is, and we'll pull one over on them, resulting in you winning the championship, and The Shield coming together again. Stronger than ever."

Dean was in total shock. "I just hope everything actually works out that way. You know how shit gets. "

"I know. But this seems legit." Seth said.

Soon the boys were lost in talking about work, and Dean was on his sixth beer. Megan glanced at him when he ordered another. He downed it in minutes, and Megan suggested they go home. She wasn't used to being around alcohol, and it was making her uncomfortable. Something Dean couldn't see through the haze the beer was beginning to form.

_**I'm a lead foot leaning on a souped up Chevy.**_

_**I'm a good ole boy drinking whiskey and rye on the levy.**_

_**But she carries me when my sins make me heavy.**_

Dean and Seth wanted to catch up some more, so Megan drove Dean's jeep home. She locked the door, and cried herself to sleep for some reason she wasn't really sure of. Dean had hardly drank at all in the weeks they'd known eachother. She didn't allow alcohol in her house, and he knew that. He'd scoffed at first, but then agreed, understanding it was something she felt strongly about.

About four AM she felt something jar her from sleep. She sat up, suddenly aware of Dean's presence in the room. He'd ran into the dresser, and cursed loudly. She closed her eyes tight and pretended to be asleep. She didn't even know why.

She soon felt Dean fall into bed, and curl up next to her, his hands automatically skimming over her breasts and down her legs. He leaned close and pressed his lips against hers. The booze on his breath was revolting to her, and she finally broke her act, and pushed him away.

"The hell, Megan?" he said louder than he meant to.

"Stop it, Dean. I'm tired." she whispered before rolling over.

"Okay, you're tired." he slurred.

She relaxed and laid back down beside him, but soon he was back to touching her.

She sat up and bolted from the bed. Without saying a word she walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, and soon Dean stumbled from the darkened bedroom.

"What the hells the matter with you?" he asked and he leaned against the refrigerator.

"You're fall down drunk right now, is what." she spat.

"So? Not hurting anybody." he shrugged and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wrong about that."

"What?" he asked.

She didnt answer, just stormed into her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

"Megan?" he yelled and pounded on the door, "Open this motherfucking door right fucking now, Megan."

She sat on the bed, crying as she stared at the door. Soon he quit banging on it, and she knew he'd finally passed out. She cried herself to sleep for the second time that night.

The next morning she found Dean asleep on the couch, and to her surprise Seth asleep on the living room floor. She sighed and went over to Angie's for a while to get her mind off things. She didn't tell Angie about what happened, but Dean's sister could tell something was wrong. Very wrong.

When she got home she saw a note from Dean on the coffee table.

"_Took Seth to the airport, and then going to physical therapy. I'm sorry about last night, coming home drunk was an asshole move. We'll talk later. I love you."_

Dean worried himself sick over last night. How could he do that to Megan? After she made her feelings about alcohol clear to him. He was an ass. Plain and simple.

_**I always thought she'd give up on me one day.**_

_**Wash her hands of me, and leave me staring down some runway.**_

He knew he'd most likely pushed her away. When he got home later that day he didn't expect what he saw. Megan standing barefoot in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hey babe." he said while lowering himself into one of the chairs at the table. Normally, he would have walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, but for some reason he felt like he lost that right. He didn't remember much about the previous night, but he remembered Megan yelling at him, and waking up on the couch. Never a good sign.

"Hey," she said without looking up from her pot of pasta she was stirring.

"Sorry."

She looked over at him and shook her head sadly.

"I know you are. I know, but it doesn't change that fact that I bet you don't even know what you're sorry for because you were too drunk to remember."

He opened his mouth, but shut it again because she was right. God help him, she nailed him on the head with that comment.

"I know I was an asshole. I know that for sure."

She didn't say anything else the whole time she finished their dinner. It drove him crazy, not hearing her voice. The minute she was done eating she went and rinsed out her plate, walked into the bedroom, pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed her jacket off the coat rack.

"Where you going?" he asked as he dropped his fork.

"I want to show you something."

He immediately rose, and followed her out the door. She drove, and the ride was about an hour. Finally they got to a small town, and she turned on several backroads, until finally a little white church came into view.

On the grounds of the church was a cemetary, and Megan parked the car and got out. Dean followed her silently as she searched the headstones. She stopped in front of a double sized gray stone.

Richard and Charlotte Scott.

Dean waited for an explanation.

"So you know I quit the church my parents were a part of three years ago. You don't know why. My parents died. This is them." she gestured sadly to the stone.

Dean bit his lip, and reached for her hand. She gave it to him, and he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I loved my parents. They were just so caught up in the craziness of that group...it was stupid really. I loved them so much. They were actually really wonderful parents, despite everything." she shrugged.

"Angie told me you moved away from them?"

"I told her that. When my parents died, another couple took me in and called themselves my parents. That was how it kind of worked in that group..." she sighed and caught her breath.

"Oh." he said. He felt like an idiot for not being able to come up with something better to say to the woman he loved. Megan Scott was definitely full of mysteries.

She stared down at the stone. Her gaze fixed on the names of her parents.

"They were killed by a drunk driver." she said.

Dean instantly felt saddness, and then the realization hit him all at once in the gut. The reason why she hated alcohol, never allowed it in her house, why she was so uncomfortable at the restaraunt last night, and her behavior when he came stumbling in.

"Megan, babe...I'm sorry."

"I'm not just being a witch about this for no reason, Dean. I can't stand alcohol. I can't."

She let tears fall. Each one hitting the ground felt like a hammer to Dean's heart. She pointed to the stone next to them.

Amanda Scott.

"That's my sister. She was in the backseat. She was only nine."

Dean threw back his head and blew out a breath. He felt the loss for her. How enormous it must be...he'd lost everything too, but at least he still had his sister. He couldn't imagine losing Angie, or one of his nieces. Or Megan.

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"I'm not saying you have to change for me. I don't want you to because I love you for you." she said, "But I don't want to sit and watch you drink yourself stupid drunk when we go out, either. And I don't want you coming over when you've been drinking. When you're drunk and come over looking to get lucky."

"Oh babe," he inwardly thrashed himself, "Is that what happened last night?"

She shook her head. "Babe, I'm sorry. God, I fucking hate myself right now. Why am I such a fuck up?"

"You're not." she leaned her head over on him, "I love you. I just don't love some of your habits." she smiled sadly.

"Forgive me?" he pulled her closer.

"I already have." she whispered into his jacket.

_**She knows the man I ain't.**_

_**She forgives me when I can't**_

_**The devil, no he don't stand a chance.**_

_**She loves me like Jesus does.**_


	13. One Day Closer

_**Okay, I hope this chapter isn't depressing. I've been reading a Jon/OC series on here, and it was realllllyyy good, but SOO depressing, seriously. Ugh. Okay, so anyways I'm blasting Runaground and thinking happy thoughts! :)**_

_**LOVE TO ALL! XOXO! Once again, I'm trying to reach a goal of 100 reviews by chapter 14. Make it happen? Please? I LOVE you guys!**_

_**Thanks for believing in Megan and Dean.**_

**Chapter 13**

Thanksgiving was yesterday, and the day before the WWE had sent down a camera crew for Dean to record his promo. Megan was entranced while watching him work. His mic skills were off the chart, and her heart swelled with pride in her man.

He was going back to work in ten days. He could already feel himself missing Megan. Things had been going wonderful for them these past few weeks, and he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew Angie needed her.

This morning he woke her up, and they went on a roadtrip. He had driven her to Indianapolis for a RAW house show. She had no idea where they were going until they pulled up to the arena. He could tell she was excited, but also nervous by the blush on her cheeks.

He took her by the hand as they walked in, and then made their way backastage. Several people stopping Dean to say hello. To her surprise, Dean introduced her to every single person who stopped.

Finally backstage they were quickly joined by Seth, and Roman.

"Roman, this is my girlfriend Megan." Dean said proudly while wrapping an arm around Megan's waist.

"Good to meet you." he said while giving her a short nod.

Suddenly, Megan heard female voices and they were joined by Summer Rae, and Rosa Mendes.

"And who is this?" Summer asked of her fellow FCW graduate Dean.

"Summer, this is-"

"I'm Megan." the pretty brunette stuck out her hand to the friendly tall blonde in front of her.

Dean was taken aback at Megan's forwardness, and he smiled at her.

"Well, why don't you come hang out with us for a little bit?" Rosa asked.

Megan glanced at Dean, and he gave her a nod to go ahead. She turned to walk away with Rosa and Summer, but Dean caught her hand and pulled her back to him crashing their lips together before turning her loose again. She gave him a scolding look before catching up to the girls.

"So, you're the girl Seth came back talking about." Rosa nudged her arm playfully.

"I guess..." Megan said.

"Well, Seth just went on and on about how great this new girl of Dean's was, and none of us believed him." Summer said.

"How'd you do it?" Rosa asked.

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Ambrose to date you?"

"I didn't...I mean, its sort of a long, and complicated story." Megan shrugged.

"Well, you two are so cute together however it happened." Summer said.

Meanwhile Roman was getting the 411 on Megan from Seth while Dean talked to Bryan.

"I'm telling you man, she's like an angel or something. She puts up with Dean's shit, and his bad attitude. She's a saint." Seth told Roman while he eyed her talking with the divas. Seth felt a strange pull at his heartstrings, and quickly looked away, uncomfortable with the feelings he was developing for the young brunette.

"Not bad looking either." Roman said. Dean overheard him, and said, "Not bad looking? Try fucking gorgeous." he said lovingly as he stared openly at her.

Since he was already there the creative staff decided to let Dean get in the ring, and cut a live promo with Seth and Roman that night. Once more Megan was entralled by him, and all of his talents.

Rollins and Roman were in the ring talking about their next title defense and how they were stepping up their game since Dean got injured, and suddenly their music hit again, and Dean came walking down through the crowd went absolutely crazy for him. He walked right past her in the front row, and looked over to give her a little wink making her heart flutter.

He slowly made his way into the ring, grabbing a mic.

"Stepping up your game, huh Rollins. It sounds more like trying to take my place. Don't forget who your leader is."

Seth didn't interrupt, he knew better.

"From where I stand," he moved his wrist around, showing it was healed, "You think you can be the leader of The Shield. Make no mistake, I'm the leader and it will take a hell of a man to step in my boots."

"You're the leader, huh? Well, Ambrose some leader you are. Roman and I have successfully defended these belts for months!" He held up the tag team championships.

"And what about you? What happened to your title? Oh yeah, you had to drop it because you got injured! You're-"

Thats when Dean began swinging at Seth, knocking him onto the mat and delivering blow after blow. Roman tried to break it up, but the refs pushed him back as they pulled the two apart.

"We're done!" Dean yelled, "We're done forever!"

Seth wiped some blood from his lip, and smirked at Dean as he stormed off back the way he came.

That was the end of the show, and Dean quickly found Megan, and pulled her backstage again.

"That was great, bro!" Seth said to Dean.

"I know, I can't wait to get back on the road!" Dean beamed, but glanced down at Megan who was staring at her feet.

They made small talk until it was time to pack up and leave. Megan was preparing herself for the long ride home when Dean pulled into a hotel parking lot.

"What are we doing here?"

"Um, staying. Is that okay?" Dean asked.

Megan nodded and waited in the car while Dean checked them in. Dean opened the trunk, grabbed a duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder before ushering her through the hotel lobby to the elevator and up to their room.

"You planned this?" she asked eyeing the bag.

"I knew I'd be dead ass tired." he said.

Soon they reached their room, and Megan threw herself down on the bed. She was reflecting on Dean's words, _"I can't wait to be back on the road." _She knew he didn't mean it the way she took it, but it only served as another reminder that soon he'd be gone.

Dean had stripped himself of his clothing except his boxers and was messing with the remote trying to find something on tv. She sighed, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean started to say something to her, but she closed the bathroom door before he could. He sat for a moment, pondering her behavior. She'd been quiet since they left the house show. Too quiet. He gave her a moment to get undressed and in the shower before he opened the bathroom door and let himself inside.

He silently pulled back the curtain. She was standing with her face under the spray of water. Her hair was down the middle of her back, and the suds from the soap were sliding down over her bottom. Dean fought down a sudden surge of lust. But he quickly stripped himself of his boxers and stepped into the shower with her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, loving the way her slick skin felt against his. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and surged with lust even more when she sighed and leaned back into him.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"Just thinking about when you leave. I'm gonna miss you so much."

He could tell she was crying. "Stop crying, babe please. I can't take it to see you cry." he said, "It will all work out. I'll pay for you to come out and see me whererever we are, whenever you can." He pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I hate that you have to go, and I don't get to go with you." she said. She was subconciously rubbing herself against Dean's growing erection. Just needing to feel him, be close to him, get conformation that she was the one...

"Babe, I love you, and nothing is gonna fucking change that. Ever. Okay?"

She turned around in his arms, and laid her head on his chest. She nodded, and his hands skimmed her lower back. The way their bodies were pressed together, the steam from the shower, and Dean's profession of love had Megan needing to feel Dean inside her. Needing to be as close to him as possible, body, heart, and soul.

"I love you, too Dean." she raised up on tip toes to kiss him.

Soon, Dean turned off the shower, and carried Megan's dripping body to the floor beside the bed. He sat up, and she straddled him, plunging him deep inside of her. He held her tight, and they moved in sync with eachother. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back slightly so he could gain access to her neck where he sucked, and bit lightly, leaving his mark.

Megan gasped every time his teeth met her flesh, and that only brought out the animal inside of him, making him bite down harder. He moved his lips to her shoulder the moment she came. The sound of her coming sending Dean over the edge himself as he thrust frantically inside her, and bit down hard on her shoulder when he released himself inside her.

He fell back on the floor, and pulled Megan down with him. He looked at her shoulder as he caught his breath. There was blood coming to the surface, and he skimmed his hand over the bite.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be." she whispered.

They fell asleep on the floor after giving in to eachother one more time, and woke up the next morning tangled in eachother.

At least she would get to see his return live. His return date was at a show in town, and she was glad she'd get to be there.

She decided it was best to not mope around about their situation, and instead make the best of it. Be thankful that Dean had a great job where he was able to provide for all of her needs, and wants. Even if it did take him away from her.

Yes, she was going to be one hundred percent supportive of Dean, and put a smile on her face and tell him how proud she was of him. Because she was.


	14. Light of Day

_**THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 100 REVIEWS!**_

_**It's a first for me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**All my readers/reviewers are AMAZING and so kind!**_

_**Vixenwithapoisonpen was the 100th reviewer! THANK YOU :)**_

**Lyrics belong to Maroon 5.**

**Chapter 14**

The day had come. Tonight was Megan and Dean's last night together. They were going to RAW, and then back to her place. She had to drive him to the airport at 5 AM to catch a flight after that.

She was sitting in the front row when Dean made his way through the crowd. Tonight there was no glance her way, no special wink. The cameras were on him the whole time. He was all business. And Megan found herself totally turned on by it.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show back up." Seth pointed to Dean as Dean walked slow circles around him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Dean Ambrose. The fearless "leader" of The Shield." Seth shouted to the crowd.

The crowd was silent. In total shock of the dissoloution of the group before them.

"Yes, I'm back." Dean said before stopping directly in front of Seth, "To put you in your place!" Dean grabbed him around then neck, and slammed him to the mat in a DDT.

Dean stood up, a signature smirk on his face. The crowd turned on Dean and boos filled the arena.

"You got em, baby." she whispered under her breath as the crowd continued to boo.

After the show Megan sat in the passenger seat while Dean drove them home. At the apartment his bags sat by thr front door, another reminder they only had a few hours left. Dean leaned against the front door after closing and locking it.

"You hungry?" he asked. She shook her head no.

They stared at eachother silently from across the room. Megan felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she swiped at it quickly, reminding herself to put a smile on.

"I need to take a shower." he whispered.

He reached out to her, but she turned away and shut herself in the bedroom. She was feeling sorry for herself again, and shutting Dean out. She remembered she promised herself she wouldn't do that. She glanced around the room and had an idea...

Dean rushed through his shower. He wanted to spend every moment possible with Megan tonight. Five AM was going to come early, and all too soon he'd be on a plane heading thousands of miles away.

He wrapped a towel around his waist while shaking off his shaggy hair. He glanced in the mirror. It was almost time for a haircut, he thought to himself. He noticed the bedroom door was still shut, so he opened it carefully.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and his blood rushed at the sight before him. Megan had lit every candle in her room, and turned out the lights. She was standing, lighting the last one when his eyes fell on her.

She was wearing something he'd never seen her wear before, red lingerie. Red lace covered her breasts, and red lace panties trimmed in black. Her hair was half pulled back, and falling in beautiful full curls. Her green eyes were sparkling in the candlelight, and to Dean it looked like she was already blushing.

She put down the lighter and walked over to him. "I don't wanna spend our last night crying." she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

"You look..." Dean couldn't even find the words. He lifted her up into his arms, supporting her by her bottom, and letting her wrap her legs around him for support.

Pure love, mixed with pure lust flowing through his body as the towel fell to the floor. Their tongues dancing together, and Megan moving to suck on his pulse point. Her teeth nipping lightly at the sensitve flesh. Loving the way he tasted, loving everything about him.

"God Megan, I love you so fucking much." he moaned.

She responded by biting a little harder on his neck, leaving a mark.

"Mmm, woman you're going to be the death of me, I swear." he said as he laid her down on the bed and ran his hands all over her anxious body.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, his voice so low Megan almost didn't hear him.

_**"When the daylight comes I'll have to go,**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, **_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close."**_

He stood by the edge of the bed, and hooked his fingers in her panties, pulling them down, and off completely. Her legs falling open, totally comfortable with her lover.

"Good girl." Dean praised her for not hiding herself.

She grabbed his hair as he went between her legs, giving her pleasure unimaginable. He stopped right before she was finished, and she knew what he wanted. He wanted, needed to be inside her when she came. To be one with her, feel her body responding to him in the most basic way.

She sat up and reached around behind her back, unhooking her bra. She pulled him down on top of her, and it was effortless the way they fell together. Made for eachother, body and soul.

"I love you." she breathed in his ear as he slowly moved in and out of her, each time going in a little further.

"How much?" he asked. At first Megan thought he was only teasing, until she looked up into his blue eyes. She saw a vulnerability she always knew exsisted, but had never really saw before. For a moment he looked like he might cry, until she touched his cheek, gently carressing it.

"More than anything, anyone, more than life."

She pushed him off of her and onto his back, and quickly guided him to enter her again and she straddled him. His fingertips bruised her hips as he tightened them around her. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pure pleasure Megan was giving him.

It wasn't just sex. It was love. It was a bonding experience, every time bringing them closer to eachother. Deepening their trust.

He bit his bottom lip, and tried to fight off the impending orgasm. Megan knew what he was doing, and reached down to kiss his cheek, and breathe in his ear.

"Don't hold back." she whispered.

Dean would be damned if he got off, and left Megan wanting. Never. But the fact that she was willing to give up her pleasure to give him what he wanted made something snap within him.

He flipped their positions so that he was on top again, and he thrust wildly into her while reaching down to rub her. Megan was so close, and Dean knew just how to touch her, just how to make her unravel at the seams.

"Don't stop." she whispered as her hands fisted the bed sheets.

Dean didn't think he could hold back very much longer.

"Megan?"

She gave a soft moan in response, and thankfully Dean felt her shudder under him. He threw back his head, and thrust three more times before finally collapsing beside her, out of breath.

He glanced at the clock. Midnight.

_**"Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful.**_

_**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out.**_

_**Somebody slow it down.**_

_**This is way too hard, cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave,**_

_**This is my last glance that will soon be a memory."**_

He eyed the red panties on the floor, and picked them up before rolling over to face Megan.

He twirled them around in the air on his finger, "Where'd you get these?" he asked curiously.

"I got them the other day." she snatched them off his finger and threw them back on the floor.

He pulled her closer to him, loving the way her body fit with his. "You know you don't need stuff like that to turn me on, right?"

"But did you like it?" she asked.

"Of course I did." he said with enthusiasm.

"Maybe when I'm on the road you could provide me with some pictures of you in something like that." he winked at her.

"We'll see." she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"The next closest show is in St. Louis in four weeks. I'll send you a plane ticket a few days in advance." he said.

"Four weeks." she agreed.

_**"We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.**_

_**How did it come so fast?**_

_**This is our last night, but its late and I'm trying not to sleep.**_

_**Cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away."**_

Four AM came too soon, and they made their way to the airport to catch his flight at 5.

"I want to come in." she said as he moved to get out.

"You can't." he whispered as he pulled her in close.

"Why?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because if you come in I'm just gonna fucking lose it and say nevermind, I quit. I won't be able to get on the plane if you come inside with me." he said.

"Okay," she said sadly.

He kissed her lips, trying to pour four weeks worth of love into her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she said against his lips when they broke apart.

"Same here." he kissed her forehead.

He got out, grabbing his suitcases from the back, and walked around to the driver's side door of his jeep. He kissed her one more time, and then walked away. He stopped a few feet from her and turned around and waved, "Fuckin love you, kid." he called to her.

"Love you too!"

And just like that he was gone. Back to work, traveling, and living out of his suitcase instead of the comfort of Megan's apartment. She sat in the parking lot, watching the planes take off, knowing one of them was carrying the love of her life away from her.

_**"I never wanted to stop, because I don't wanna start all over."**_


	15. Necessary Roughness

**Lyrics belong to Simple Plan.**

**Chapter 15**

_**"Its getting lonely living upside down.**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town.**_

_**Trying to figure out the time zone is making me crazy.**_

_**You say good morning when its midnight,**_

_**Going out of my head alone in this bed.**_

_**I wake up to your sunset, **_

_**And its driving me mad, I miss you so bad."**_

Dean lay on the mat after taking an RKO. His head had already been pounding. Tonight they were in Randy's home town, and he was finally going to get to see Megan, although her flight had gotten delayed and she was going to miss the entire show, he'd still see her tonight at the hotel.

This was the beginning of the fued for the WWE Championship. This is where Randy turned on Dean. Randy turns on everyone, but nobody turns on Dean Ambrose and gets away with it. Over the next three weeks their fued would intensify.

The lights went out, and the cameras stopped filming. Dean pulled himself off the mat, and made his way backstage, getting pats on the back, and nods of approval for he and Randy's work.

He was throwing his stuff into a bag when Randy, Zack, Seth, and Roman came into the locker room.

"Hey man, we're all going out for a few beers, wanna come?"

"No, sorry guys. Megan is flying in tonight. I have to pick her up at the airport in like thirty minutes." Dean couldn't stop smiling.

The guys understood, and soon Dean was hailing a cab, and riding to the airport. He waited at the gate. As anxious as a schoolboy. She turned the corner, and her eyes searched the crowd for him. He stood still, arms crossed over his broad chest as he waited for her to see him.

Her gaze locked on him, and she broke out into a run, flinging herself into his arms. He picked her up and she excitedly wrapped her legs around him. They kissed and she hugged him tighter than ever. They recieved both applause and dirty looks for their public display of affection, and once Megan realized it she insisted Dean put her down.

"Dean, people are staring!" she said.

"So? Let them. They're lucky I don't strip you right here on the airport floor." he said as he switched her postition in his arms, now carrying her bridal style out the the cab.

"You're bad." she teased as her cheeks burned.

"Damn right I'm bad." he said seductively. Sex dripping off his every word.

Megan could feel his presence starting to effect her. She missed him so much. She hadn't worked up the nerve to send him any pictures, or dirty texts, although he'd sent plenty. She was a little nervous about being with him again after spending a month apart.

She thought he might pounce on her the moment the hotel room door closed behind them, but he didn't. He just pulled her close, and hugged her. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. He held her face between his hands and used the pads of his tumbs to carress her cheeks.

"I missed you so fucking much, babe." he whispered.

"I missed you too." she snuggled closer to him before pulling back, "I don't want to be rude, but you really need to shower." She laughed, "You stink."

Dean threw back his head and smirked before dragging her into the bathroom with him. He all but ripped her clothes apart trying to undress her. She found herself quivering in anticipation as Dean's hands skimmed her body, taking off every piece of anything covering her.

Once she was naked, he backed her up against the bathroom door, kissing and licking his way down her body until he was kneeling in front of her, tasting her, and growling at the way she was responding to him.

She pulled him up, and taking him by surprise was able to reverse their places against the door. She jerked his t-shirt over his head before reaching for the tie of his sweats and jerking them down, and in one swift motion ridding him of all clothing.

"Goddamn, babe!" he exclaimed at her assertiveness. He was used to being in control, total control. But now he couldn't deny that he was growing harder at the thought of her dominace.

She turned her back to him, sliding herself against his naked body, letting his hardness brush against her. She was teasing him, he liked it, but there was only so much he could take. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, causing her to gasp.

He picked her up, and set her down on the cold bathroom counter. Still gripping her shoulders, he squeezed them harder and whispered roughly, "That's enough of that. Don't forget who is in control. I've waited four weeks to fuck you, and I won't be teased." he smirked.

"Then do it." she whispered in his ear.

"Do what?" he asked, now it was his turn to tease.

She smiled sweetly at him, showing him his attempt at getting her to curse had failed once again.

"Make love to me, Dean." she said as she let her fingers slowly graze his scalp.

He buried himself inside her then, and gave her exactly what she asked for. Once on the counter, quick and fast, just so they could satisfy their need. And then again in the shower when they couldn't keep their hands off eachother, and then once more when they were laying in bed next to eachother in the middle of the night.

Megan was sore on the flight home, sore, but happy.

She landed in Cincinnati, and turned on her cell phone once she got home.

She had seven messages from Dean, and two from Angie.

"_Its official, I get the title at the Royal Rumble. Its in New York in three weeks. Be there?"_

She stopped what she was doing and screamed, and jumped up and down with joy.

"_Of course I'll be there! OMG I love you!"_

Everything was working out perfectly in her life right now. She never expected to meet Dean, or fall in love with him. And yes, she admitted that being with him had its challenges, and they had their fair share of issues, but they always worked through them. She'd never felt more loved by anyone in her whole life.

With Dean gone, she'd been sleeping over at Angie's a lot. Throwing herself into work, and trying to keep her mind off the fact that her apartment was empty every single night when she went home.

Two weeks had gone by since she had seen Dean, and she was missing him so bad, that coupled with the fact she'd been sick lately had her feeling down. So when she laid down to go to sleep it made her smile to see a text from him.

_**"I've been keeping busy all the time, **_

_**Just to try and keep you off my mind,"**_

_Hey babe._

She willed herself not to cry as she reponded, "Hey."

_What are you doing?_

"Laying in bed." she typed.

_Oh yeah? Wish I was there._

"I wish you were too :("

_I need to fucking hold you._

"I wish you could." she responded.

Dean was apparently feeling frisky tonight as he responded, _What else do you wish I could do?_

Megan stared at the phone for a minute. She wasn't sure how to respond, although she knew what he wanted her to say. He wanted her to say exactly what she felt, every little truthful thing she wanted him to do to her right now.

"Touch me."

Dean lay in his hotel bed. He was alone in the room for once, and wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to have some private time with Megan.

_Touch you where? Tell me baby._ he typed.

"Everywhere, Dean. You know what I like, babe. I just want you here, in our bed, with me."

Dean sighed, apparently she wasn't in the frisky sort of mood tonight. _What's wrong, Megan?_ he asked.

"I just don't feel good. I've been sick for like a week."

_How come you haven't told me? Is it serious? What's going on? Fuck, Megan. You gotta tell me shit like this! _he fumed.

"It isn't bad, Dean calm down. Just feel blahhhh!" she texted him.

Dean raked a hand through his hair, _Go to the doctor, Megan. Tomorrow._

She sighed, "Okay." she responded.

_I love you. I'm going to bed now, babe. Will you send me a picture? I miss your face._

Megan smiled to herself. She looked at the full length mirror hanging on her wall. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out some new lingeries she'd bought a couple weeks ago. It was a hot pink lace cami with a matching thong. She left the thong off, and just pulled the cami down low to cover her bum.

She posed in the mirror, making sure to get a great few of everything Dean wanted to see before snapping the picture. She smiled, and anxiously sent the picture.

Dean groaned when the pic came through on his phone. Was she trying to kill him? God, he missed that girl. Not just her body. He missed her voice. He missed the way she took care of him, made him dinner, made him feel like a man.

He also missed taking care of her, making sure to record her favorite shows, picking her up from work, watching tv together, just hanging out like best friends.

_Megan. Do not ever send me another fucking picture like that unless you're willing to back it up with some dirty words, _he warned her.

_"_Who says I'm not?" she typed bravely.

The next thing she knew she and Dean were sixty dirty messages in, and it was two AM.

How was it that Dean could take her breath away from across the country?

_**"I miss you so bad.**_

_**I wanna share your horizon, **_

_**And see the same sun rising,**_

_**And turn the hour hand back to when you were home, baby.**_

_**You say good morning when its midnight,**_

_**Going out of my head alone in this bed,**_

_**I wake up to your sunset, and its driving me mad,**_

_**I miss you so bad.**_

_**My heart is so jet lagged."**_

One week until they were together again.


	16. Is Anybody Out There?

_**I probably shouldnt say this, but this was my favorite chapter to write! I love this chapter so much :)**_

**Chapter 16**

Megan had been leaning over the toilet feeling sick for two hours. Angie walked in, and looked at her with sympathy.

"The flu has been going around, girl. It sucks. You need anything?" she asked her younger friend.

Megan shook her head no, and Angie sat down on the bathroom floor with her.

"Its two AM Angie. You have to go to work in the morning, go back to bed." Megan said while closing the lid on the toilet and laying her head down on the cold surface.

"Not while you're up puking your guts out." she smiled, and rubbed Megan's back.

"I don't think its the flu, Ang. I've been sick like this for like a week and a half." Megan wiped her forehead with her palm.

"Well, what do you think it is?" she asked pulling her knees up under her chin.

Megan raised her tear filled eyes to meet Dean's sister's. She swallowed, and took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Megan hung her head, and began crying furiously.

"Pregnant." Angie said again.

"Well, if you are how would that make you feel?"

Megan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Scared. I don't think it would make Dean happy, though..."

Angie stayed silent. She could see Megan's point. Dean's career in the WWE was about to take off to a whole other level.

"Well, there's only one way to know." Angie said while standing up, "I'll be right back."

About fifteen minutes later Angie came back into the bathroom where Megan was still sitting on the floor.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Down to the gas station. I got this." she pulled out a pregnancy test.

"I can't take that!" Megan said.

"You have to, come on. I'll be right here with you." Angie said soothingly.

Megan agreed, and with shaking hands took the test from Angie. Dean's sister waited outside while Megan took the test. Megan opened the door and let her back into the bathroom while they waited for the results.

Angie glanced at her watch, "Its time now."

Megan walked over to the counter and picked the test up. Her hands were trembling so bad when she read the result.

Not Pregnant.

She turned and collapsed into Angie's arms in a fit of tears. She was so relieved, but oddly, a sense of loss and longing filled her heart. She found herself a little dissappointed.

Angie rubbed her back, and tried to soothe her, but Megan's tears wouldn't stop coming.

The next day she went to the doctor to have it doctor came back in the room after a few minutes and sat down in front of her.

"Miss Scott, I have to tell you that you are pregnant."

"What?" Megan's heart sped up rapidly, "I took a home test last night and it said that I wasn't."

The doctor explained about false negatives, and all that nonsense. Megan's head was spinning as they took her in for an ultrasound. She was seven weeks pregnant with Dean's baby. She was angry with herself. She was overcome with fear, until she looked up at that screen and saw Little Ambrose.

The baby, no bigger than a peanut barely, and yet suddenly her heart was overtaken by him. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, or from falling in love completely with that little person on the screen, that little person inside her.

With one look at her baby, and one listen to the heartbeat, her whole outlook changed. She already made up in her mind to love and raise their baby no matter what.

The next day she was on a plane to New York. A bundle of nerves as Dean met her at the airport. They embraced, and she buried her nose into his jacket, loving the way he smelled. The way he felt. Like home. Like hers.

"Mmm, you feel good." he whispered, "Missed me?"

"You have no idea." she answered truthfully, "Are you excited about tonight?"

He shrugged and pulled her along through the airport. "Its not my first world title, definitely not my first championship, but it is the biggest of my career so far. I'm excited, but mostly because you're here, and you'll be watching." he kissed her cheek.

She sighed, the words, "_I'm pregnant."_ were lingering on her lips, but there was no way she was going to tell him that news before his match. No, it would have to wait until after.

She was front row for the match. Randy was primed, looking better than ever. She wrung her hands as Dean's music hit. He made his way to the ring, slowly, cockily, in true Dean Ambrsoe fashion. Not a trace of worry, or doubt on his face. He looked every bit as good as Randy, better in her opinion, but then of course she was biased.

It was a physical back and forth fight. Randy tried to make it as technical as possible, knowing that wasn't Dean's strong point, but Dean managed to keep the match at his pace. Slow. Calculated. And then an all out brawl.

She absentmindedly found herself clutching her stomach, and biting her lip.

"Come on, baby!" she yelled when he hit Randy with a staggering third DDT, "COVER HIM! Come on!"

Dean rolled Randy over on his back, hooked his leg, and put his forearm in his face. The ref slapped the mat, One, Two, Three, and gave the signal for the bell to ring.

"Yes! Oh my God!" Megan yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Tears were swimming in her eyes as she continued cheering for her man.

Dean stood up, and grabbed the belt from the ref. He held slapped it a few times before kissing it and holding it up in the air. He turned his attention to Megan, and mouthed, "This is for you!" to her while he pointed at the belt.

She blew him a kiss, and a member of security escorted her backstage into the arms of Dean. He picked her up, and kissed her before holding her as tight as possible. "This is the best night of my life!" he told her.

After pictures, and statements, and interviews, and congratulations, he and Megan made their way back to the hotel. He sat the belt down proudly on his suitcase, and stared at it for a moment. Megan walked up behind him, and put her arms around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you, Dean." she said as she laid her head against his back.

He laid his hands over hers on his belly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could've."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "But I'm glad I didn't have to. This is the best night of my entire life, babe. I don't think it could get any better."

"Dean, I have something to tell you." she whispered as she pulled him to sit beside her on the bed.

"What?" he asked as his brow creased.

"Dean," she exhaled, "I'm pregnant."

He sat and stared at her, pursing his lips with raised eyebrows.

"Dean?"

"You're not pregnant." he blurted out, suddenly shaking his head.

"Yes, I am." she touched his leg, and he stood immediately.

"You can't be! We...I mean," he trailed off. He raked his hand thru his hair, slicking it back like it had been earlier in the night. Megan didn't like it like that. She preferred it falling in his eyes, giving him a boyish charm.

"Megan, this is the worst possible timing, like fucking ever!" he said. His voice raising with every word, "I have more responsibilities now than ever! We don't have time for a baby! Megan, how could you? I mean...we..."

Megan didn't answer, just sat and stared at him, letting him fume. Letting him go through the range of emotions she'd already experienced.

"I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" she asked, walking over to him, and trying to take his hand.

"I just need to fucking think, Megan!"

She took a step back, "Okay." she whispered. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Alright." he muttered before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

She sat on the bed, and buried her head in her hands.

_**"I don't wanna be left in this war tonight.**_

_**Am I alone in this fight? **_

_**Is anybody out there?**_

_**Don't wanna be left in this world behind, **_

_**Say you'll run to my side."**_

An hour later Dean hadn't come back, so Megan decided to go for a walk. She walked down to the hotel lobby, and as she passed the bar she peeked inside, her gut already telling her what she would see.

There was Dean, a line of shot glasses lined up empty in front of him, some ring rat by his side, flirting. To his credit he was ignoring her, but then again he was probably too drunk to notice her. Megan walked in, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I thought you were coming back?" she whispered.

"I told you I need to clear my head!" he said as he got up, stumbling trying to get away from her.

"Your head is anything but clear right now, Dean." she said softly.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, okay?!" he spat loudly, throwing her hand off of his arm.

Megan stepped back like Dean had slapped her. Shock, and hurt on her face.

_**"Is there anybody out there?**_

_**She's really counting on your love.**_

_**Still struggling uphill but you act like you don't care.**_

_**Right now she could really use a shoulder,**_

_**Hanging on to the edge till its over.**_

_**She's crying out for your love tonight,**_

_**Lonely its hard to survive."**_

She ran from the bar, while Dean poured himself down into a corner booth, and poured himself another glass.

Seth saw her fun from the bar, and heard the whole exchange. He followed Megan outside, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"What happened?" he asked.

Megan couldn't speak, for fear her voice would break, and the tears would fall. She sliently put a hand on her belly. Seth followed her hand there, and cursed under his breath.

"He doesn't want you to keep it?"

Megan shrugged.

Seth was at a loss for words. He just pulled Megan into his arms and hugged her. Megan almost gave in to the feel of Seth's arms, but instead pushed him away, and hailed a cab to the airport.

Seth stomped into the bar, dragging Dean up by the front of his t-shirt, causing him to spill his drink.

"What the hell, Seth?"

"You go the fuck after her, now is what!"

Dean's eyes narrowed, "She told you?"

"I guessed." he lied.

"Well, it isn't your business." Dean said as he tried to sit back down.

Seth stopped him, "That girl is the best damn thing that has ever happened to you, and you know it! Why are you acting like such a fucking ass right now? I know you love her!"

"Its complicated."

"No its not! Its not "_complicated_"!" Seth shouted.

"You have no idea, Seth, okay? So fuck off before I beat your ass."

Seth stared at his friend for a minute before shaking his head, "You're a fucking idiot, Dean. Hope you're sure you're done with her because if you are, there are plenty of guys willing to step in your shoes."

"Nobody is gonna lay a hand on her." Dean said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Seth said calmly with a sadness in his eyes. Seth stared at Dean until his full meaning sank in, and when it did it seemed as if Dean's eyes were on fire.

"Don't ever fucking touch anything that is mine, Rollins. Unless you have a death wish." Dean growled angrily.

"Yours? What the hell do you think is yours, man? She just walked out that door, and you LET HER!" Seth yelled and pointed to the door.

"She's carrying my baby." Dean said.

"Fuck right she is." Seth said, "Remember that, Ambrose."

Without another word Seth turned and left Dean at the bar, and as much as he was beginning to care for Megan he didn't try to go and find her. As much of a fuck up as Ambrose was, he was right about one thing. Megan was his, and so was the baby she was carrying so he had no place in her life.

Megan cried her last tear for Dean on the flight back to Cincinnatti. She had made up her mind to raise this baby, and love it no matter what. Even if she had to do it alone.

_**Lyrics belong to k'naan.**_


	17. Losing His Grip

_**Hey! Just wanted to take this moment to say thank you to all my reviewers! One thing that really gets on my nerves is when a person can have a ton of reviews, and fans, and faithful followers, and yet they never reach out to them and say THANK YOU! I don't wanna be that person, sooo...THANKS! :)**_

_**XOXOXOXO You guys are awesome and you know it! **_

_**[Shameless Plug] Go check out my new Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) story Ultraviolent. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! **_

**Lyrics belong to Blink-182**

**Chapter 17**

Megan collapsed onto her bed, pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen. Zero missed calls. Zero texts. Zero effort on the part of Dean. She tossed the phone onto the floor, and fought down another surge of nausea. She wasn't sure if she was just sick over the whole situation, or if it was the morning sickness.

She really fell hard for Dean, and stupid her, she thought he was the one. Now look at her, pregnant and alone. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself, there wasn't anything to be done about what had already happened. All she could do now was hold her head up high and be the best mother she could to her baby.

Dean covered his eyes, and fought down the nausea from his hangover. He had been totally trashed last night. Not trashed enough to forget what Megan had told him, though. He was going to be a father.

He reached for the room temperature gatorade on the nightstand, and chugged it in seconds. He pulled himself up, and his head began to spin.

"I see you're up." Roman said as he came out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

"Jesus, not so fucking loud, Roman!" Dean said through clinched teeth.

"Sorry."

"Where's Seth?" Dean asked, suddenly remembering their conversation from last night in bits and pieces.

"I don't know. He never came back to the room last night." Roman said as he shrugged one shoulder.

"Damn it." Dean said.

Just then Seth came walking into the room from the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked as he managed to stand up.

"None of your business." Seth said, stepping around him.

"Where's Megan?" Dean asked as he grabbed Seth's shoulder roughly.

Seth slapped Dean's hand off of him, "She's back in Cincinnati."

Dean glanced around the room, and saw her bag sitting there on the floor beside the bed.

"She left her stuff here." he said to himself.

He walked out into the hall, and tried to call her. He got her voicemail. He would've left a message, except he had no idea what to say...so he hung up the phone, and slipped it in his pocket before sliding down the wall, head in his hands.

"_**Where are you?**_

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.**_

_**I need somebody and always..**_

_**This sick strange darkness comes creeping on,**_

_**So haunting every time."**_

Megan heard her phone ringing, but didn't bother answering. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Not even Dean, if it were to be him calling which she didn't think it was. She had been up half the night puking and all she wanted to do was catch a few hours sleep before going back to work.

Dean walked back into the room, eyeing the WWE Championship where it sat on his suitcase. How had things gone from the best night of his life, to letting the woman he loved walk away from him, he had no idea.

Well, he knew it was his fault.

An hour later he piled his bags in the bus, but brought Megan's up front with him, setting her small bag at his feet. He missed her. How could he have talked to her like that? His Megan. His sweet, loving, innocent Megan.

As the wheels rolled down the highway he leaned the side of his head against the window.

"I'm a class A fuck up, right?" he asked no one in particular.

"Right." came Seth's voice.

Dean just glared at his friend.

"I don't know a thing about raising kids, Seth. Look at how I turned out? I don't have the first fucking clue about how to love a kid." He banged his head against the window, softly.

"You turned out fine, Dean. Megan thinks so."

"They'll both be better off without me. I've dragged her down enough." his voice came out as bitter, sad, and lost.

"Yes, because you never missed your dad growing up. Yeah, okay." Seth muttered.

He was champion. Company representative. He had everything he ever wanted, except the one thing he wanted and needed the most. Megan. He couldn't even explain it. He didn't know why he reacted the way he did, ran away, got drunk off his ass, let that ring rat flirt with him, touch his chest, and lean into him.

He had no idea why he yelled at Megan, and treated her like she was nothing.

He was lost, drowning and from the bottom of the ocean looking up, things seemed pretty helpless. Maybe Seth was the better man for Megan. He glanced at his friend. Seth was a better man than him, in his mind for sure. But better for Megan? No.

No one was better for Megan than him, as sick and twisted as it was, they belonged together and he knew that. Too bad it didn't change the reality of things.

He reached into the small bus refigerator and pulled out a beer, drinking it down.

"So that your plan? Stay drunk or hungover until you forget about her?" Seth asked.

"Worth a try," Dean muttered.

_**"Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head.**_

_**I miss you."**_

One week later, Dean stumbled into a bar on Main street of whatever town they were in. Cleveland. He was ao trashed, he'd been drowing himself in booze. Being this close to Megan, and not seeing her was killing him. He'd just gotten kicked out of the last bar, and now he planned to shut this one down. He sat at the bar, and ordered his usual.

He was already drunk, so far past drunk. He had to pay the bartender just to let him order. He was about to take his first drink when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He sat down his drink and turned around.

"I thought that was you." said the black haired man across from him.

Dean stared furiously at the man...Drake.

"Fancy meeting you here." Dean slurred, raising his glass.

Drake punched Dean hard in the stomach, taking him off gaurd. "I owe you one." Drake whispered into Dean's ear before walking away, thinking Dean was so drunk he wouldn't have the guts to do anything.

Dean's anger had been ingited now, and he followed Drake out into the street. He kicked him in the back, sending Drake down on his knees. Dean punched him in the face, never letting up until Drake fell over on the ground.

Dean caught himself before he had thoroughly beat him to death, and turned to walk away.

"I heard you really fucked Megan up good. Got her pregnant with your bastard and left her high and dry back home in Cincinnati." Drake smiled as he spit out the blood in his mouth.

Those were Drake's last words as far as Dean was concerned. He turned back, marching up to Drake and kicking his smirking face right into the sidewalk. He started kicking him as hard as he could, and he didn't stop until the cops pulled him off, handcuffed him, and took him to jail.


	18. Drunk Dialing

_**Little nod to Colby here with some Mayday Parade lyrics later :)**_

**Chapter 18**

Drake didn't press charges. Witnesses told the police Drake threw the first punch, and Dean posted bail for public drunkeness. He staggered onto the tour bus and received icy stares from Roman and Seth.

Megan opened her laptop and a TMZ article popped up on Yahoo!

_WWE Champion Dean Ambrose arrested for public drunken brawl outside Cleveland, OH bar._

She shook her head and closed her laptop, not wanting to read the article. Not wanting to watch Dean throw away his dream. She couldn't bring herself to see Dean that way, a shell of the person she'd fallen in love with.

She ignored calls all day from people who knew she and Dean had been involved. Everyone had questions. Too bad she didn't have any answers.

Dean sat in Vince's office with Paul and Stephanie seated in front of him. They'd been reading him the riot act for about thirty minutes.

"Anything you would like to say?" Paul asked.

Dean thought carefully about his response. "I'm sorry for my actions. I regret them, and I understand that what I do reflects on this business, this company. I'll live up to champion from now on."

He said the words, but he didn't really feel them in his heart. All he could feel was the coldness, the emptiness, of missing Megan.

Dean left the office and went straight to the nearest dive bar. He'd been drinking for about twenty minutes when someone familiar came to sit beside him.

"Buy you a drink?" Randy asked.

"I never say no." Dean said sarcastically.

Randy got the bartenders attention, and got two beers.

"No offense, man, but I'm in the mood for something a little stronger." Dean said as he eyed the lone beer.

"I could tell." Randy said.

"Listen, that fucker was asking for it. He's Megan's ex, and he roughed her up last year." Dean said. His heart started beating faster with the mere mention of her name.

"Where has she been, anyway?" Randy asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Dean said sarcastically while taking a sip.

"I've heard, but I wanna hear from you why."

"Listen man, its personal." Dean sighed, "She's pregnant. And I just...I don't think I am really dad material. I wasn't trying to get her pregnant, I just wasn't thinking. All I was thinking was..."

"How in love with her you were?" Randy finished his sentence.

Dean just took another sip of his beer.

"You were thinking how much you loved her, and the thought crossed your mind, however briefly that maybe, just maybe if she were to somehow get pregnant it might not be so bad because you're so in love with her. It would be nice to have a family with her."

Dean looked at him, wondering how he knew he had thought that the one and only time he and Megan had made love without protection. He'd been so into her, he didn't stop for a condom, and she didn't say anything. And while he was moving in and out of her, kissing her neck, he really did think it might not be so bad...

Because, he loved her. It was a forever kind of love.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"That's how I felt about Sam. I loved her so much, and when she got pregnant at first I was pissed, but then I thought back and thought of that moment, and I just knew it was meant to be."

"But it wasn't." Dean pointed out.

"I guess not." Randy smiled sadly, "But I'll tell you what, my daughter is my life. And I didn't let Sam go without a fight. She left me. I tried to fight for her, but she was just...over it." he shrugged.

"I just don't see how I can be anything good for a kid. With Megan, I need her, she needs me. We love eachother, and that's okay. I can be a fuck up with her because she understands. With a kid, how the hell are they supposed to deal with me?" he downed the rest of his beer.

"I dunno, Ambrose. But sitting here drunk off your ass every night while Megan is at home, pregnant with your child is lame. Its a pussy move. And you're better than that." Randy clapped him on the back and stood.

Dean sat at the bar long after Randy left. He knew the older man was just trying to help. It had been a week and a half since he had let Megan walk out, and they hadn't talked since. It was killing him. He downed the beer, and ordered another trying to block out the image of Megan's face in his mind.

Megan picked Kay and Haley up from school later that week. She went inside to sign them out, and was pulled aside by their principal.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked.

"No, not at all. I was just wanting to give you a heads up about a job opening. I'm not supposed to let the word out, but you come so highly recommended, Miss Scott. Our counselor is quitting, so her job will be available starting next month. If you're interested, the job is yours."

Megan flushed, and her mouth stood open, "Are you kidding?"

"No. If you can come in for a formal interview some time next week we can start the paper work."

It had been Megan's dream to work at the elementary school as a counselor, and she'd put her application in as soon as she'd graduated, and called regularly to check up.

"That's amazing! Yes of course, I can!" she said with enthusiasm.

She put a hand to her belly. Things were coming together even without Dean. Her heart was still in the process of breaking, but life was going on. With her hours at the school, she'd still be able to keep the girls for Angie so it wouldn't interfere with that.

Her first thought was that she couldn't wait to tell Dean the news! Then she remembered he was gone.

That's when her phone rang. Dean.

"Hello?" she answered with an unsteady voice.

"Megan."

"Hello, Dean."

"Megan, I love you. I love you, baby. Why don't you come back?" he was slurring.

"Dean, are you drunk?" she rolled her eyes. She really couldn't believe this.

"Of course I'm fucking drunk, you left me. Of course I'm drunk. You know who wants to get in your little pregnant pants, Megan? Seth! Yeah, my buddy has the hots for my girl."

Megan quickly hung up the call, and slid into the driver's seat of her car. The girls piped up from the backseat, "Who was that Megan?"

"No one" she sighed.

"Was it Uncle Dean?" Kay asked.

"No," Megan answered truthfully, "That wasn't Dean. It wasn't him at all."

_**"Can you tell I haven't slept very well since the last time that we spoke,**_

_**Please understand you've been drinking again, and all I do is hope..."**_

_**Poor Megan and Dean. I promise they will get their crap together soon, so don't get discouraged! I just have to put them to the test, although it seems like Dean is failing. He isn't. He just doesn't know how to do what's right...yet. But he will! Trust me, his eyes are about to be opened!**_


	19. Brick By Brick

**Lyrics belong to Train.**

**Chapter 19**

Dean called Megan eight more times that evening, and into the night. Finally, she just turned off her phone. She wasn't in the mood for his drunken rants. Later that night while she was relaxing in a bubble bath she realized she forgot to tell Angie about the interview for the job at the school.

She reached for her phone, and turned it on. She ignored the messages that popped up, and called Angie. Her friend was beyond excited for her.

"I know, its so amazing. And she knows I'm pregnant, so that won't be a problem."

Her phone buzzed.

"That's so exciting, Megan.-"

Buzz.

"I know-" Buzz. "Ugh, hey Ang I'm gonna have to call you back."

She ended the call with Angie, and dialed someone else's number.

A man answered the phone, "Hello."

"Seth. Please tell Dean to stop drunk dialing me, please! I have like fifty messages from him." she said, and then sighed.

"I'll take care of it." was all Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth."

"Don't mention it," he said before hanging up.

Megan leaned her head back on the tub. She desperately wanted to hear Dean's voice. His _sober_ voice. So until he could get himself together, she didn't want to hear from him.

_**"This house was everything we knew.**_

_**Its where we kept our love, and every single memory of me and you..."**_

Meanwhile across the country in a California hotel room, shit was hitting the fan.

Seth grabbed Dean from behind and slammed him against the wall. He snatched the phone out of Dean's hand, and tossed it across the room. Roman stood, ready to stop the brawl.

"Stop calling her when you're drunk, you idiot!" Seth was in Dean's face, and the taller man gave him a shove. Seth stumbled backwards, but retained his balance.

"I'm serious, bro. Stop screwing with her. You're just messing her up. You know how she feels about alcohol, and yet you call her a million times when you're too loaded to even form a correct sentence?"

Roman's eyes darted from Seth to Dean. "I can call her whenever I want!" Dean spat as he got on his knees and looked for his phone.

"Go ahead, she'll just call again me to ask if I can make you stop." Seth said. "In fact, the further you push her, the closer I get." he shrugged.

Dean looked up from his spot on the floor, "What?"

"She called me, Dean. She wants you to stop. Just stop, man, please."

Dean sat up on his knees and hung his head.

"Fucking look at yourself, bro. You're a mess. You're pathetic. Stop doing this to yourself." Seth tried to make Dean see reason.

Dean just pulled himself to his feet and started to leave the room, but he tripped over Megan's bag he'd been carrying in with him everywhere. He caught himself before he hit the floor, but it still made him mad.

He kicked the black bag to the other side of the room, spilling some of its contents on the floor. He continued to kick it, until he kicked it against the wall as hard as he could. He stared at her belongings strewn about the room.

He knelt to pick up a shirt of hers, and wrap it around his hand, bringing it to his lips. The smell lingering on it, causing his eyes to water. There was a piece of paper laying a few feet away. Before he could tell what it was, Seth knelt down and picked it up.

His friend stared at it for a moment before handing it down to Dean. "Your kid."

Dean took the small piece of paper from Seth's hands. Realizing now what it was. The sonogram picture. He saw gray and white, and a black space in the middle. It was labeled, "Baby Ambrose." Dean's breath caught in his throat, and he felt the corners of his lips turning up at the tiny human with his last name.

He ran his thumb over the picture. His baby.

That was the moment, in that hotel room, on his knees, holding a picture of his unborn child, that Dean knew what he had to do. Starting with getting sober. Seth extended his hand down, and Dean accepted it.

Once Dean was on his feet they shared a look, and finally Seth spoke up, "I just want what is best for her. I know she's your girl, man."

They clasped hands, and hugged eachother. The tension in Roman's shoulders visibly shrank, and he sat back down.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Dean said quietly, slipping the picture in his back pocket.

Dean walked the streets well after dark, sobering up, and drinking his fourth cup of coffee. He out his phone, and texted Megan.

"_Can we talk?" _ he sent.

"Are you sober?" she replied.

_"Yes."_

A few minutes later his phone started buzzing.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey." she said quietly. God, how he had missed her voice.

_**"Brick by brick we can build it from the floor.**_

_**If we hold on to eachother, we'll be better than before.**_

_**Brick by brick we'll get back to yesterday,**_

_**When I made your body shiver, and when you took my breath away."**_

"I don't know where to start." he said as he leaned against a brick wall in an alley.

"Me either." she responded.

He sighed," I'm sorry. I've been such a fucking dick to you. I can't even...Megan, babe, I'm so sorry."

"You...broke my heart, Dean." He could hear her crying, and he wanted to kill himself for making her feel that way. For everything he'd been putting her through.

"I miss you, babe. Can you forgive me?" his voice sounded so vulnerable.

And God help her, she had no choice but to forgive him. She loved him. But, instead of telling him that she forgave everything, she stayed silent. He needed to know he had to work to earn her trust again.

"I will get on my knees and beg you like the fucking desperate piece of shit I am, baby. I've messed up so bad."

"Don't talk about yourself like that." she chided him.

After a few silent moments, he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes, "How's the baby?"

Megan's heart sped up at his question. "Fine. I have horrible morning sickness, but the baby is doing great."

Once again, Dean was hating himself. He could picture Megan, feeling sick, laying alone in their bed every night with no word from him.

"I've been such a dumbass."

"Yeah." she agreed, and he chuckled.

"Megan?" he whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I miss you."

"I'm going to do better, babe. I promise. No more getting wasted every night of the week. I'm really gonna step up. I promise. I want to be there for you. For you, and...the baby."

"Do you mean that?" she asked carefully.

"I fucking swear. I seriously swear to you, babe. I may be the worst excuse for a boyfriend or father ever, but I'm at least gonna try."

"I want to see you." she blurted out.

He smiled sadly, glad she wanted to see him, but he knew there was no way for at least another two weeks.

"We're doing this west coast tour right now, babe. Won't be back your way for two weeks."

"Where?"

"Philly."

"Can I come?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. I'll send a car for you."

"I can drive, Dean. Its only one state over."

"No. I'll send a car, okay babe?" he insisted.

"Okay," she agreed quietly with a smile in her voice.

_**"The sky has made it back to blue, **_

_**Everything thats left is telling us the worst of it is through.**_

_**Home has never felt so right,**_

_**There's nothing in the way, there's nothing in between us,**_

_**Knowing where we're going is in sight."**_


	20. Romantic Things

**_Hey guys, well believe it or not, there will only be 2 chapters left after this! _**

**Chapter 20**

About a week later Megan walked into the school for her interview. The counselor had decided to stay until the end of the school year, so Megan wouldn't offically start her new job until September. The interview went good, but all she could think about was going home and taking a nap.

At twelve weeks pregnant she was tired all the time. It was a cold February day in Cincinnati, and her bed was sounding all the more pleasant with every mile she drove home. She had no more changed into her pajamas, then she heard a knock on the door.

Carefully looking through the peephole, she opened the door to a delivery man. He handed her a long box with a red ribbon wrapped around it, and another smaller box with a pink bow on the top.

"Delivery for Megan Scott."

"That's me." she confirmed as she took the packages.

The man tipped his ball cap, "Happy Valentine's Day, ma'am." he told her before walking away.

She closed the door to her apartment and carried the lightweight boxes to the kitchen counter. Setting them down she opened the larger one. It was a gorgeous boquet of red, long stemmed roses. She bit her lip, and smiled.

Opening the second box, it revealed a beautiful crystal vase, and an envelope. She opened the plain white envelope and read a hand written note from Dean.

_Megan, babe._

_Happy Valentine's Day. This is my first attempt at this romantic shit, so sorry if it sucks._

_Just wanted to let you know I wish I was with you today, and that I will always love you. I'm missing you so fucking bad today. Like always. Glad everything is back on track with us, can't wait to see you!_

_-Dean._

There was a picture of he, Seth, and Roman in the envelope as well. She pulled it out, and stuck it on the refrigerator. She rubbed her small tummy, "Little baby, that's your daddy, and your uncles Seth and Roman." she smiled, tracing her fingertips over Dean's face.

She put the roses in the vase, and grabbed her phone. She went to lay down on her bed, and sent Dean a picture of the flowers.

"I love them. Thank you. You're pretty good at this romance stuff whenever you try :)" she sent him.

It was a few hours before he replied, and she was asleep. The text message alert on the her phone jarring her awake.

_"Glad you liked them, babe. Sorry it took so long, I was at the gym."_

_"_Its okay, I was actually taking a nap." she replied.

"_You okay? The baby?"_

"Fine, fine. Just tired a lot. Doctor says its normal. Don't worry about us. Ready for your match tonight?"

_"Hell yeah. You gonna watch?"_

"As long as I can stay awake, I plan to lol. I'm falling back asleep. I love you. ttyl." she sent the message.

_"Alright, baby. Love you."_

She read the message, and set her alarm for seven before falling back asleep.

She woke up before her alarm went off, and made herself some popcorn, and opened a soda before piling herself on the couch and turning on RAW. She snuggled closer into Dean's hoodie, and couldn't stop herself shaking as she watched his match. She felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

She watched his muscles ripple in his arms as he blocked a hit from Kofi Kingston. Her breath caught in her throat when he won the match, looked directly into the camera and winked. She knew it was for her. He held the chamionship above his head. He was really fired up, she could tell, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Suddenly, the thoughts she was thinking had her blushing. The way his sweat was dripping off the hair on his forehead, falling down his neck. Her eyes were drawn to his pulsepoint, the way it was throbbing. She shook the thoughts from her mind, and after RAW's conclusion, turned off the television, and fell back into bed.

She grabbed her phone, and sent Dean a message, "Hey babe, I watched. That was amazing. I love you. I'm going to bed."

She was surprised when he immediately responded, "_Stay up for a while?" _

"Okay." she text back, and smiled.

_"I miss you so much. I wish I was there tonight. I need to feel you, Megan."_

His words brought back the feelings from earlier. "I wish you were here too."

_"I can't wait to see you. Just two more weeks."_

"I know. How's everything on the road? How are the guys?"

"_They're fine. Asses, but fine. Hey babe, can you send me of picture of your belly?"_

"Of my belly? I'm not hardly showing yet, Dean."

_"Please?" _Dean didn't know why, but he had the need to see her belly. Just see it, and picture the little life he had created with her...

Megan sighed and got out of bed. She raised up Dean's hoodie, tucking it under her arms. She pulled down the waistband of her underwear, and rubbed her hand over her barely there baby bump before snapping the picture from the side.

From that angle it really looked a lot bigger than it actually was, at least she thought it did. She sent the picture to Dean.

He sat in the hotel room. Roman was sitting in the chair at the table, and Seth was on the other bed watching tv. The picture came through on his phone, and he jumped up to his feet. The other guys looked at him while he studied it silently.

"Uh, Dean? Buddy you okay? Roman asked from his spot across the room.

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean?!" Seth asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Damn," Dean muttered to himself as he couldn't help but smile.

"Look guys!" He tossed the phone to Roman, who wasn't sure what he was looking at at first.

"That's Megan! And the baby! Look at her belly!" Dean's excitement showing in his voice.

"Cool, man." Roman handed the phone to Seth. The big man wasn't really sure what to say.

Seth took the phone, and gazed at the screen. The profile of Megan's pregnant belly shining up at him. He was happy that she and Ambrose were back on track, and he was desperately trying to put his feelings for her behind him. Seeing the true happiness on Dean's face was a good way to help him do that.

They were a family now. Dean, Megan, and the baby. Seth knew he had no place in their life, other than being their friend.

"Wow, Dean. She's really starting to show."

"I know. I can't wait to see her again. I just keep thinking about how bad I fucked it up the last time we were with eachother..."

"Dude, that's in the past. You can't change it. You've apologized. You haven't had a drink in a week. You're getting your shit together. She loves you." Seth clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Rollins. I just-"

"You just need to be you, the guy she fell in love with." Roman interjected.

"Thanks guys." Dean said.

Dean went out into the hall, and sat against the wall to call Megan.

"You are starting to show. You're beautiful." Were the first words he said to her.

Megan smiled. She loved Dean like this. The side of him that no one else got to see. The soft side, the approachable side. The vulnerable side.

"It isn't as big as it looks." she replied.

"I can't wait to see you in person." he put his thumb in his mouth, absentmindedly. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked

"Forgiving me. I don't deserve you. Ive treated you like shit, and I regret it so bad. I wish I could change what I did. But I can't. So, thank you for giving me another chance."

"I love you, Dean. Of course I forgave you. You really did hurt me, but I know you didn't mean it. I know...I know you love me too."

"I wanna kiss you so damn bad right now. God I wish I was there babe."

"I wish you were too. I miss you so much. "

"Two more weeks." he reminded her.

"Two more weeks."


	21. Reunion

**Guys, I'd LOVE to reach 200 REVIEWS by the END of this story, which is the next chapter! Can you make it happen? :)**

**Chapter 21**

Two weeks dragged by so slow it seemed to Dean and Megan. But eventually, the day came. Summer volunteered to go pick up Megan, and although Dean was hesitant at first, he agreed. He set the GPS in her rental car for Megan's address, and she was off.

When she arrived at Megan's apartment, the older woman embraced her pregnant friend.

"Can I rub your belly? Pleease?" Summer begged.

"There isn't really anything there yet." Megan said, but Summer started rubbing circles over her small baby bump.

"I love babies!" the blonde woman exclaimed.

Once they got in the car and were on their way, the conversation flowed easily. Megan found herself opening up about her parents, and the ups and downs of dating Dean. Girl talk. Something she hadn never eally had a lot of.

Sure, she could talk to Angie about anything, but it was different talking with a girl who was closer to her age.

"So, do you think you guys will get married?" Summer asked.

Megan contemplated the question for a minute, the silence killing Summer Rae.

"I don't know. I'd like to, but I just don't think Dean is ready for something like that." she said honestly.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Then how do you know if he's ready or not?" Summer asked.

Megan shrugged, "Based on his reaction about the baby...took him a while to come around."

"Well, a baby is a bigger commitment than getting married in my opinion." Summer said.

"How?"

"Well, you can always get a divorce if things don't work out, but with a baby...its always going to be there. Always going to be your responsibility, ya know?"

"I guess that's true."

"Yeah, so you two have already made the biggest commitment there is. So why not get married too? Just a thought, girl." Summer said while flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Megan laughed.

Summer and Megan arrived at the hotel a little after ten that night, and Dean was waiting for them in the hotel lobby. Raw was over, and he'd been pacing the lobby for about an hour. The moment he saw Megan his knees went weak.

She smiled at him, her eyes conveying a pool of emotions.

Dean started walking towards her, his legs hardly working, his knees shaking. He barely made it to her, falling down on his knees in front of her, and wrapping his arms around her middle, laying his head on her belly.

She gasped, and tangled her fingers in his hair, tearing up as he mumbled "I love you." against her shirt. She didn't care that they'd attracted the attention of the entire lobby with their reunion.

He held her tight for a long while until finally she whispered, "Dean, people are starting to stare."

"Fuck em." he muttered.

"Babe..." she whispered quietly.

He got her message, and stood, taking her by the hand and leading her up to his room.

Once the door was closed, he carefully backed her up against it. He placed one arm around her waist, cradling her against him, and the other he placed behind her neck.

He was about to say something as he stared into her green eyes, but she took him by surprise by closing the distance between them, and placing her lips gently against his.

"I missed you." she breathed against his lips.

"You have no idea." he agreed.

He pulled her further into the room. "You hungry?" he asked her while slipping off his shoes, and leading her to sit on the bed.

"Starving."

"Pick out what you want from room service, and I'll order it."

She stretched, and winced. "What is it? What's wrong?" Dean was by her side in an instant.

"I'm just sore from riding that whole way in Summer's tiny car, and my back hurts and I'm just...tired." she looked at him, a curtain of her dark hair falling over her eye.

"Well, go take a shower, and I'll get your food, and then we can go to bed."' he said.

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, "You're amazing, you know?"

"No, I'm not. I'm lucky." he said while pushing her towards the bathroom.

Megan stripped herself of her clothes, and stepped into the hot shower. The water felt so good on her muscles. She washed her hair and lingered a few moments longer in the shower before getting out, and wrapping a towel around herself.

She squeezed the water from her hair before blowdrying it for a few minutes. Still damp, she braided it to the side, and walked out to find Dean.

He was sitting on the bed in a pair of black basketball shorts, shirtless with bare feet. She smiled, "I, uh, didn't bring any pajamas."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really?"

"Oh, stop with your dirty thoughts! I was just hoping I could wear something of yours. All your clothes at the house have lost their smell..." she trailed off.

He walked over to her, and pulled the towel down, throwing it on the floor.

"Dean!" she shrieked as the cold air hit her body. She was laughing, until she saw the look in his eyes.

His hand rubbed at her shoulder before sliding down her arm, and then over her belly. He rested it there for a few moments before trailing his fingers lower, and lower until he found what he was searching for.

She sighed and leaned against him as his fingers stroked her.

"Do you want to?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing her ear causing goosebumps all over her body.

She answered him by pressing herself further into him. He groaned and picked her up in his arms bridal style. He carried her to the bed, and laid down beside her. His fingers continued their ministrations and his mouth closed over hers. Kissing her passionately and pouring his emotions into her. Trying to tell her how sorry he was, how much he missed her, how much he loved her. And that he was never letting her go ever again.

He was careful as he finally entered her. Their love making was slow tonight. Slow, easy, and emotional. Tears filling Megan's eyes as she looked up at Dean. She smoothed his hair out of his eyes, and he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Am I hurting you?" he stalled above her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I'm happy." she whispered.

It didn't take long for either of them to unravel against eachother. The pent up feelings fraying at the seams while they worked out their issues between the sheets. Megan's heart was overflowing with feelings. Dean's hands were rough, but tonight so soft as he carressed her face.

He held her like something precious, and his touch was gentle, his kisses delicate. She'd never seen this side of Dean before.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they lay beside eachother in the dark, sated and sleepy.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, babe. I'm just happy to have you here." he said as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

He was keenly aware of her belly pressed up against his side. "When will we find out if its a boy or a girl?"

"In a few weeks." she said, "What do you want?"

He pursed his lips, "Don't know. Never had a chance to think about it, yet."

"Well, I don't care either way." she said.

Dean sighed, "I don't think I could be happier right now."

"Me either." she whispered.

Soon, her eyes drifted closed and Dean lay awake watching her sleep, and thanking God that she was back in his life. He lost her once, and he never intended on letting that happen ever again.


	22. The End

**Chapter 22**

Dean wasn't used to doing all the media required of you as champion. It royally sucked, and Punk wasn't kidding about how much. He and Megan made time to see eachother. He'd pay for her to come see him any time he was close enough.

But at a certain point, her doctor told her she wouldn't be able to fly anymore. Her heart had broken that day. And as a result she hadn't seen Dean in four weeks. She was glad she was being indcued in two days. She was thirty nine weeks pregnant, big as a whale, and miserable.

Not to mention alone.

Angie helped of course, but she wasn't Dean.

Megan wanted Dean.

He was flying in tonight, and he'd be here any minute. Trouble was, Megan was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She refused to fall asleep before she saw Dean. She hadn't seen him in a month, and she'd be darned if she didn't get to kiss him goodnight.

Her eyes drifted closed despite her best efforts to stay awake.

An hour later, Dean walked through the door, quietly. Megan hadn't been answering his texts so he figured she probably fell asleep. He sat his bags down by the door, and walked further into the living room. He slipped off his shoes, and walked into the bedroom.

His girl was asleep on her side, wearing a sports bra, and matching underwear. He knew that's the only thing she felt comfortable wearing now. She had a pillow tucked in between her legs, and her belly was on full display.

He smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He snapped a picture of his sleeping girlfriend. This was one of the last times he would see her pregnant with their first child, and he wanted to remember it. She moaned quietly in her sleep, and her face twisted in pain.

A few moments later her eyes shot open.

"You're home!" she exclaimed as she pulled herself up off the bed.

"Yeah, just got here." he sat as he sat down on the bed.

"Your hair." she whispered as she reached out to run her fingers through it. His longer locks had been trimmed significantly. You could almost call it a haircut. His hair was so much shorter.

"It was getting too long. Its been too hot outside. I just got tired of it." he shrugged, "Do you not like it?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I love it." she said lovingly while stroking his cheek, "It makes you look sexy." she winked.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he laid her back on the mattress carefully and hovered himself over her.

"Mmm yeah." she said as she locked her legs around his lower back.

He pressed hot, sensual kisses against her neck, making his way up to her lips. She moaned into his mouth. Normally she would be too exhausted, or feel too big, or gross to do anything sexual, but tonight she really wanted to. But all of a sudden she felt strange.

"Dean, " she moaned, "Don't..._Stop_!"

"Don't plan on it, baby." he whispered against her neck.

"No_. Wait. STOP_!" She tried to push him off of her and sit up.

"What babe?"

She was gripping his arm and holding her breath, her fingernails digging into his skin. He put his hand down on the bed to push himself up off of her, and instantly knew what was happening.

"Uh, Megan?"

"Uh huh?" she asked with a shaking voice.

He held up his hand, "I think your water broke." he said. He would later admit he was completely weirded out by this.

"No. No, I'm being induced in two days! It can't happen now!" she said.

"Megan!" he gripped her shoulders, "Its happening now. Get your shit and lets go...now!"

One look in Dean's eyes and she was pulling herself together. Becoming the strong, confident woman she was.

"Okay. Let me change, and then we can leave."

"Good girl." he kissed her on her forehead, and helped her stand to her feet. He grabbed her a towel, and she walked to the closet, pulling out a change of clothes while he sat on the bed and watched her.

"Babe?" he asked as she pulled on a pair of shorts.

"What?" she didn't even look up.

"I was going to ask this tonight, before this happened, but...I don't really wanna wait."

She pulled her shirt over her head, "What?"

He got up and walked over to where she stood. He got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled the small box of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes, and bit her lip as a smile spread across her face.

"Of course! YES!" she screamed

He slipped the beautiful ring on her finger, and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips before helping her to the front door, and grabbing their hospital bags.

They had decided to wait to find out what they were having, and the nursery in their new house was painted a pastel green. They couldn't move in until a month from now, but they had everything prepared for either a boy or a girl.

Until then, they had a bassinet in their bedroom at her apartment. Dean had went a little crazy with buying clothes, there were more boy clothes than girl, and most of them were wrestling related. He even had purchased a onesie that said "My dad punches harder than your dad."

Megan lay in the hospital bed for six hours before it was time to push. Dean was right by her side. He held her hand when it was time, "You can squeeze my hand, babe."

"I don't want to hurt you." she said through a hard contraction.

"Megan, I get knocked around by 300 plus pound guys on a daily basis. Just squeeze my fucking hand, that's why I'm here, godammit!" he raised his voice.

"Don't cuss and yell at me!" she cried as she squeezed his hand as hard as possible and pushed.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "You're doing good baby, just keep squeezing my hand."

"One more push!" the doctor told her, "Okay, Megan...push. Keep going! Almost there!"

"Son of a bitch, Megan!" Dean growled, "You gotta hell of a grip babe!"

Megan was holding her breath, and the room was silent when Megan suddenly felt a relief, and the doctor held up their new baby. It all seemed slow motion as the baby wailed loud, and long while the doctor cleared its lungs.

"He's got a set of lungs." one of the nurse commented.

"Like his dad," Dean said, "Wait...its a _he? _Its a _boy_?"

"A boy?!" Megan asked with a tear streaked face.

"Yes, its a boy. Do you want to cut the cord, dad?" the nurse asked.

Dean hesitated before accepting the scissors and snipping the cord, wiping his brow with relief he somehow didn't mess it up.

The nurse laid the baby on Megan's chest, "Your son."

Megan studied the tiny face, only to look up at Dean and see his eyes brimming with tears, but not without a signature Ambrose smirk.

"He's gorgeous." the nurse commented.

"Like his dad." Megan said at the same time Dean said "Like his mom."

They looked at eachother and smiled. They took the baby for evaluating, and to get weighed and cleaned. Megan instantly missed the warmth of him on her chest.

A few hours later, Dean, Megan and baby were laying in the bed together when they heard a knock on the door.

Angie walked in with Roman right on her heels. She'd been there for a few hours, and went down to show the big man where they were."You made it, bro!" Dean whispered.

"Yeah...oh my, let me see him" the big man chuckled as he took the baby carefully.

"Where's Seth?" Dean asked.

"He's coming. He's getting something out of the car." Roman explained.

A few moments later Seth came walking in with a huge gift bag, "Its from everybody at work" he explained.

His eyes fell on the sleeping baby boy, and he was so happy for his friend, and Megan. He was glad he never got involved, and stayed out of their relationship. This was meant to be.

"So...what's the name, bro? Seth asked.

"Jensen Moxley Ambrose." Megan smiled.

"We're gonna call him Mox." Dean smiled proudly, "I thought of it."

"I think its perfect." they all agreed.

..._and they lived happily ever after._

_**Too cheesy with the name? I don't care lol. I like it. **_

_**I hope you guys really really enjoyed this! You've ALL shown me so much LOVE! I just hope you guys will follow/favorite me as an author so you can keep updated on my new and upcoming stories :)**_

_**LOVE, MUAHHH XOXOXOXOXO :-)**_

_***Stay tuned! l be posting an "alternate scene." on the end of this story soon! Its for all you Rollins lovers out there :) **_


	23. Alternate Scene

_Okay,** so while writing The Babysitter my mind was wandering back and forth with whether or not to have Megan actually end up with Dean, or maybe make her fall for Seth.**_

_**This story is just a little oneshot based on what would have happened if I would have taken a different direction. DON'T CONFUSE IT WITH A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY. THE BABYSITTER IS OVER. I just decided to add this on the end. Sort of an "alternate ending" type of thing.**_

_**Picks up when Seth and Megan first meet. And will then skip to the bar scene where Megan and Dean fight .Dean is portrayed in a really different light here, mostly because its through Seth's eyes. **_

_**For all you ROLLINS lovers out there, ENJOY! **_

_**ALL lyrics belong to Mayday Parade! :) **_

_**Enjoy my lovlies.**_

**Chapter 1**

_**"Its 3 o' clock on Monday morning, I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face.**_

_**I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms long enough to know that it was him that took my place."**_

Seth stared at the girl across the table from him, and tried not to let his best friend see him. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful. She seemed so sweet. What the hell was she doing with Ambrose?

She seemed too innocent, and Seth found his mind wandering to whether or not they'd had sex yet.

"Seth?" Dean's voice called him out of his thoughts.

Seth looked up at his friend, and tried to engage himself in the conversation. He managed to hide his attraction for Dean's girl pretty well. He distracted him with talk of the title belt, and the upcoming plans the WWE had for them.

Every once in a while he found his eyes darting to Megan, just seeing if she was okay, or just studying her perfection.

He couldn't help himself, he almost didn't want to. He cringed when he saw Dean kissing Megan, or hugging her tightly to his side, or just looking lovingly at her. Seth never expected to have these feelings, but he knew from the moment he saw her there would be no fighting it.

He tried to keep his mind off of her, completely. It didn't work, and he found himself often picking up Dean's phone whenever she would call, or sneaking private moments with her when she came to shows.

He knew it was wrong, but as long as Dean didn't see his true intentions he continued to do it. It all came to the surface one night when he saw Dean shouting at her in a hotel bar, and her storming out to the sidewalk in front of the hotel.

His stomach turned when his gaze followed her hand to her stomach. She was pregnant. With Dean's child. It couldn't have got worse, but it did. It did because he liked her so much, and was pissed that Dean would treat her like this when he supposedly loved her.

For a moment he considered not even trying anymore, but standing on the dark sidewalk, looking at her with tears in her eyes, he couldn't make himself stop.

He gently pulled her body against him in a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her shaking body. He smoothed a hand over her hair, and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"I thought he cared...I thought..."

"He does care, Megan. He's just fucked up right now." Seth half heartedly tried to reassure her of Dean's love.

She let herself give in to the wonderful feeling of Seth's body, the warmth, the protection she felt in his arms.

"I better go." she mumbled against his chest.

"Why don't I get you a room here? And you can leave in the morning if you still want to?" he asked.

She sighed. She felt so safe wrapped up in Seth's arms. The way she used to feel with Dean. Honestly, in the back of her mind she had been dreading him winning the title. She knew it could only hold bad things for their relationship.

"I guess..." she said reluctantly.

"Okay."

He led her back into the hotel, his hand on the small of her back. She hated herself for the intense attraction she was feeling towards Dean's friend. Why was she feeling like this? She'd never imagined Seth this way before.

Once inside her hotel room, she couldn't help but admire him as he sat her bags down on the floor.

"Thanks for this." she said while slumping her shoulders. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

He came and sat beside her on the bed, "Are you going to...keep the baby?"

"Of course!" she said firmly.

Seth let his hand rest on her knee, and gently squeezed it. He stared into her eyes, and warning bells were going off in his mind. He was doing his best to ignore them as suddenly he found himself crushing their lips together, gently.

She pushed him away, "What are you doing?!"

He wiped his lips, tasting what was left of her on them, "I'm sorry...I just..."

_**"Lets not pretend like you're alone tonight.**_

_**I know he's there and, you're probably hanging out and making eyes,**_

_**While across the room he stares.**_

_**I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance.**_

_**She'll say yes."**_

"I'm with Dean." she said weakly while leaning back into his kiss.

"And he's an asshole who doesn't appreciate what he had, Megan. Don't do that to yourself...be with me? Please." Seth didn't know why he was letting these words fall off his tongue.

"I can't." she whispered, but still her lips drew dangerously close to his.

He closed the distance between them and tangled his hands in her hair and he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned lightly, and surrendered herself over to the comfort of Seth's embrace.

"I love Dean." she breathed into his mouth.

"I know you do."

"I can't be with you." she panted as his lips found her collarbone.

"I don't care."

He did care, but right now he had her, and he didn't care if it was just for tonight or forever as long as he got to hold her, have her.

_**"If luck is on my side tonight**_

_**My clumsy tongue will make it right**_

_**And wrists that touch**_

_**It isn't much, but it's enough.**_

_**To form imaginary lines**_

_**Forget your scars, we'll forget mine,**_

_**The hours change so fast,**_

_**Oh God please make this last."**_

"I want you so bad, Megan." he admitted freely as he laid her down under him and began sucking greedily on her neck.

"Seth," she panted. Why did this feel so good?

Suddenly he pushed himself off of her.

He exhaled loudly, and rested his head in his hands, "I shouldn't have done that. Any of it. I just want you to be happy. Does he make you happy?"

Megan thought for a moment, "Honestly, yes. This is a hard thing for him to accept, and I understand. I just need to give him some time. It's hard, and confusing..."

"And I just totally fucked with your brain, didn't I?" he asked.

"A little bit." she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, but you know Dean will kill you if he ever finds out, right?"

"Yeah, I know." he answered, "I hope everything works out for the two of you."

"Three." she said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Right," he said as he draped an arm around her shoulders, "The three of you."

Seth left the room that night sad, dissappointed, lonely and not to mention hard. He knew he was not over Megan, not by a long shot.


End file.
